Dos saiyajins en fiore
by El mosh
Summary: Después de la pelea contra Bojack unos malheridos Gohan y Trunks son tragados por un portal mandándolos a Earthland una dimención de magos, descubre como los saiyajins se adaptaran al mundo mágico y sobre todo la conmoción que provocaran sus poderes en este nuevo mundo.
1. prologo

**Buenas a todos, debo decir que el anime que marco mi infancia fue dragon ball z, desde niño lo veía y a mis 21 años de edad no me canso de ello, en fin soy nuevo en esta aera y espero les guste mi crossover de dragon ball z con fairy tail.**

La batalla más terrorífica que se había presentado inoportunamente en el torneo de artes marciales que organizo aquel señor adinerado se estaba llevando a cabo donde estaba en juego el destino de la tierra, en la cual valientes y poderosos guerreros habían renunciado a sus vidas tratando de detener a los poderosos guerreros de plata que escaparon del sello de los kaiosamas, pero la fe estaba terminando con casi todos los guerreros z caídos, la última esperanza cayó sobre un niño saiyayin siendo el único capaz de estar de pie después de los abrumadores poderes de aquellos guerreros galácticos, el nombre de ese niño era gohan, quien poco a poco sus ánimos para luchar se esfumaban al verse sucumbido por los guerreros galácticos.

Aunque ya no tenía ánimos para seguir luchando, valientemente se puso de pie después de haber recibido un golpe de zangya que lo mando a estrellarse a un edificio derrumbándolo en el proceso, viendo a su alrededor y verazmente comprendiendo que el era el único que permanecía de pie y que la esperanza de la tierra estaba en sus manos, con sus últimos esfuerzos Gohan se transformó en Súper Saiyajin Full Power, donde sostuvo un intercambio masivo de golpes con Bojack, Zangya, Bido y Bujin demostrando un gran poder pero como era de esperarse… eran demasiados para él.

Hubo un momento en el que gohan cayo presa del cansancio y ya su cuerpo no le daba para más, al ver que el pequeño guerrero ya no podía seguir peleando, entonces ahí fue donde se decidió todo… era hora de terminar con la vida de aquel niño… con una sonrisa sádica el pirata alienígena de color verde sostuvo a gohan de los cabellos y posteriormente, de la misma manera que Cell, comenzó a torturar a Gohan lentamente tratando de destrozarle la espalda.

Todo lo que se escucha por aquella ciudad eran los desgarradores gritos de gohan…

—vaya veo que ya estás viendo a tu padre del otro mundo, será un verdadero agasajo ver como mueres lenta y dolorosamente

Goku veía impotente como su hijo moría lentamente a causa de aquel pirata galáctico de color verde mientras poco a poco destrozaba la espalda del joven guerrero…

—kaiosama… —dijo desesperado, esperando que aquel ser azul se le ocurriera una solución, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una respuesta negativa viniendo de parte de el, los gritos mas intensos que se escucharon de gohan lograron hacer que trunks abriera los ojos lentamente…

—gohan está siendo… gravemente lastimado —tambaleante se puso de pie como pudo y caminando con debilidad fue donde provenían aquellos desgarradores gritos, mientras tanto gohan había dejado de gritar, pues ya estaba sintiendo shock de la presión desmesurada que bojack le hacía, esto no pasó desapercibido por Goku, quien sintió las ganas de intervenir en ese momento, no importa si ya estaba muerto.

—YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR VIENDO ESTO — Goku realizo su técnica de tele transportación para darle un fuerte puñetazo a Bojack, para que de una vez por todas dejara a su hijo en paz, mientras que el cuerpo inerte del joven guerrero caía lentamente una luz dorada cubrió a gohan…

—gohan… escúchame, tienes que demostrar tu verdadero poder a estos sujetos

—papa…

— tu eres muy fuerte… si te resignas fácilmente tu no solucionaras nada, ni serás capaz de lograr algo en la vida, recuerda… TU DEBER ES PROTEGER A LA TIERRA —y dicho esto Goku desapareció dejando a gohan con las energías restauradas, esto se pudo apreciar ya que una calida estela dorada de ki brillaba en su mano…

—papa… tu me ayudaste… —como pudo se puso de pie pensando en las sabias palabras de su padre — _se lo que debo hacer _—El rugido que escapó de la garganta del joven guerrero, resultó tan feroz como el de una furiosa bestia sedienta de sangre…

—¿pero que demonios?… —dijo bojack asombrado mientras que gohan estaba expulsando su máximo poder, Su cabello prácticamente creció, levantándose en enormes picos dorados

—mi papa me dijo, que no perdonara lo que ustedes hicieron con nosotros —al oir esa frase bojack solo se rio burlándose del chico… esta vez si lo mataria definitivamente

—me dijo que protegiera la tierra… A TODA COSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA —El suelo se estremecía, totalmente despavorido ante el descomunal e incomprensible poder que libraba el cuerpo del chico. Su poderoso ki, se esparcía invisible por el aire, generando una desagradable y violenta vibración en aquella ciudad deshabitada…

—Gohan, espera, enseguida iré a ayudarte —dijo trunks mientras veía la inmensa oleada de poder que desataba gohan, Las nubes eran víctimas de un extraño efecto que las hacía arremolinarse sin explicación sobre los guerreros de plata desviaron la mirada a los cielos, comprobaron impactados como las nubes parecían acelerar su parsimonioso movimiento a través del firmamento, desplazándose todas desde muy lejos a una gran velocidad. Parecían impacientes por en el punto donde estaba el campo de batalla por razones desconocidas.

—bujin, bido… — ordeno bojack a sus sirvientes para que se lanzaran al ataque, los dos alienígenas lanzaron su ataque psíquico en conjunto, pero el abrumador poder de gohan era demasiado que rompió los hilos psíquicos de ellos, con un grito de furia gohan expandio mas su poder, tomando los honores primero bido y bujin se lanzaron ataque, pero gohan en cuestión de segundos se deshizo de esas basuras de la misma forma que cuando mato a los cell Juniors.

Zangya miraba aterrada como el chico rápidamente enfoco sus ojos en ella y se lanzó al ataque, bojack demostrando su cobardía utiliza a zangya para un ataque sorpresa matándola en el proceso, el chico esquivo la mortal esfera verde destrozando un edificio…

—MALDITA SEA —grito exasperado mientras lanzaba otra esfera con la esperanza de matarlo, pero como era de esperarse el chico salio ileso…

Bojack se lanzó al ataque, al igual que gohan, cuando el ser verde y el sayayin chocan, bojack salió herido de gravedad, pues su estómago fue atravesado por el poderoso puño de gohan, bojack nunca antes había experimentado tanto dolor en su vida, este intenso dolor que lo desgarraba cada parte de su cuerpo mientras sentía como el líquido vital escapaba por su estómago con cada segundo que pasaba, gohan se encontraba allí sin hacer nada con su brazo derecho en el estómago del ser verde mientras que todo su brazo entero lo atravesaba cual cuchillo se trataba, él podía sentir la constante sangre que corría por su brazo pero a él no le importaba nada de eso.

—Te voy a hacer pedazos maldito gusano —dijo gohan con ira en sus palabras y dejando en claro sus intenciones asesinas, mientras retiraba lentamente el puño, mientras que con su mirada fría y asesina observaba como bojack agonizaba de dolor.

—eres… uhg… un canalla, un mocoso como tú no puede derrotarme —no podía concebir esto, enfrente de él había alguien más poderoso y para colmo, SOLO ERA UN NIÑO DE NO MAS DE 13 AÑOS

Bojack estaba decidido a acabar con todo e inmediatamente creo dos poderosas esferas verdes, que había preparado para lanzar, este definitivamente sería el último ataque

—y también me dijo —en ese momento gohan deja un hueco en sus manos, listo para ejecutar al devastador ataque conocido como kamehameha —QUE NO ME DEBILITARA EN NINGUN MOMENTO.

—MUERE, MOCOSO

—HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Los ataques colisionaron rápidamente, pero el ataque de gohan dio de lleno en bojack y sin más el desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, pero el resultado del choque de los poderes hizo un agujero negro que empezó a absorber todo, gohan controlado por la ira de su transformación intento destruir el agujero negro sin impórtale si destruía la ciudad entera cuando lanzo su poder el agujero inexplicablemente se hizo más grande que posteriormente se tragó a gohan y a trunks

—¿Qué demonios…? —trunks no completo la frase, ya que el agujero los succiono a los dos, lo único que pudo ver es como su vista se nublaba…

Todo giraba… era como si estuviera en una especie de ducto, ¿Dónde estaba? De pronto recordó lo que paso… y trato de gritar… pero no pudo, su voz no salía… ¿Qué significaba esto?

De pronto vio escenas de muchos lugares, personas, cosas, mucho que no conocía pasando frente a él… de repente después de salir de ese ducto misterioso, el pequeño sayayin pudo notar que se encontraba cayendo en picada de una altura impresionante, gracias a ese viaje violento la transformación del super sayayin fase 2 había desaparecido, dejándolo sin fuerzas de mover un solo musculo.

—donde… estoy… ¿acaso es la tierra?... si esto es un sueño… despiértenme ya

En lo que parecía ser una hermosa ciudad los ciudadanos notaron como algo caía con mucha rapidez, este era nada más ni nada menos que el cuerpo del pequeño sayayin.

— ¿Que es eso? -pregunto uno de los ciudadanos.

—No lo sé, solo espero que no cause estragos le contesto otro ciudadano cerca de él.

Mientras tanto cerca del mar vemos a una niña de pelo azul que venia de hacer unas compras junto a una gatita con alas que estaba a su lado.

—creo que me vendrá bien esto, gracias a que ganamos mucho dinero en esta misión,¿ verdad charle? —la gatita solo asintió, desde hace tiempo la gatita anda muy extraña, sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente tuvo una visión, la misma que había visto en más de 4 ocasiones, pero esta fue más fluida, se quedó sin moverse mientras tenía una cara de angustia.

—¿charle que pasa?

—en este momento al parecer alguien va a estrellarse en el mar, ES.. ESTA CERCA DEL GREMIO

— ¿Qué?, rápido tenemos que ir

Después de unos segundos la premonición de charle se hizo realidad, se escucho un gran estruendo, cuando el cuerpo de gohan cayo al mar esta provoco que las olas se movieran violentamente, cuando todo se calmo se vio el cuerpo del pequeño sayayin flotando hacia la costa justo donde Wendy y charle habían llegado.

—es… es – dijo la gatita tartamudeando, cosa rara en ella

—¿Qué pasa charle?- Preguntó la chica de cabello azul.

—Parece que hay alguien tirado — dijo la gatita señalando el cuerpo de gohan —dios mio, es un niño dijo la chica acercándose al pequeño sayayin —debemos llevarlo al gremio —la gatita asintió mientras ella cargaba el cuerpo del sayayin.

Mientras tanto en el Gremio de magos Fairy Tail, todos como en ese lugar era costumbre se encontraban peleando, el maestro se encontraba sentado encima de una mesa mientras bebía un poco de alcohol.

—aaahhhhh que bien se siente todo esto!'' dijo el pequeño anciano bebiendo aún más, mientras Mirajane observaba felizmente como todos en el lugar se encontraban peleando, Elfman corrió hacia la pelea derribando a unos cuantos pero fue detenido por Cana que con sus cartas rodeo a Elfman, mientras que Natsu y gray estaban usando sus poderes de fuego y hielo destrozando muchas sillas y mesas también los demás miembros del gremio se encontraban peleando destruyendo mas el gremio, tal parece que era su forma de demostrar que se estaban divirtiendo.

Todo se vio interrumpido cuando entra la chica de cabellos azules junto a la gatita con alguien sumamente herido.

—maestro por favor ayúdeme, este chico está gravemente herido.

Todos los del gremio detuvieron su pelea y centraron sus ojos en el cuerpo del sayayin, quien se encontraba con heridas muy serias, por dios estaba casi muerto…

—válgame dios, solo es un niño, rápido Wendy hay que llevarlo a la enfermería —los hermanos Strauss se acercaron al ver al pequeño saya yin que se encontraba en un estado deplorable

—elfman… —menciono una chica dulce peliblanca

— ¿que necesitas nee-chan? —respondió un gigante de cabello blanco

—por favor cárgalo, hay que atenderlo rápidamente, queda más cerca del hospital y será menos duro para él.

El peliblanco cargo con sumo cuidado el pequeño cuerpo del sayayin inconsciente y se dirigió a la enfermería seguido de Wendy quien inmediatamente comenzaría a curarlo…

**¡Buenas a todos! ¿Como han estado mis estimados lectores? Tal y como lo dije en el arriba, me moria hacer un crossover de este tipo, espero les agrade tanto como a mi nos leemos nuevo**.


	2. Chapter 1

**Terminado el siguiente capitulo, ojala les agrade**

_-pensamientos_

-diálogos

**-técnicas/hechizos**

**Atención fairy tail pertenece a hiro mashima, dragon ball z pertenece a akira toriyama, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 1.- fairy… ¿que?**

Había pasado muchos minutos después de que Wendy curara a Gohan, el reloj marcaba las 11:45 AM, para la dragón slayer el sanar a Gohan no fue una tarea muy fácil, pues el chico presentaba heridas graves, moretones, hematomas Y fracturas de huesos poco a poco el chico despertó lentamente mientras abría sus ojos, observo una rustica y muy extraña habitación, ¿donde se encontraba? esta no era su habitación, ni siquiera lucia como la casa de Bulma o la casa de Kamehouse pero poco le importo…

—Papa —susurro aquel joven saiyajin suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama —_Gracias por salvarme, prometo no fallarte de nuevo entrenare mucho y seré más fuerte_

— ¡Qué alegría!, ya despertaste —Gohan rápidamente observo a una chica que era de su edad que estaba de pie allí, él se dio cuenta de que ella es una niña pequeña con el pelo largo, de color azul oscuro que llega hasta la cintura, y tenía ojos marrones. Llevaba un vestido sencillo con dos rayas onduladas y terminando en pequeñas aristas puntiagudas en la parte inferior —nos tuviste preocupados tenías heridas muy graves, pero veo que ya te sientes mejor.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres? —Cuestiono el chico confundido, mientras observaba a la niña de pies a cabeza

—Mi nombre es Wendy marvell —Dijo la chica peli azul con su habitual sonrisa —Mucho gusto wendy, mi nombre es Gohan encantado de conocerte —Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa inocente, dejando un poco ruborizada a Wendy

—Gracias por curarme, y disculpa las molestias —Menciono agradecido mientras hacia una reverencia pero lo único que provoco fue que Wendy se apenara mas—Oh vamos, no es nada, lo que pasa es que no podía abandonarte a tu suerte… no podría

—Ya veo… MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, ehh... oye Wendy, quisiera saber en que lugar estoy

—Es raro que preguntes eso, pero estas en nuestro gremio fairy tail en el reino de Fiore —dijo la chica extrañada por la pregunta de Gohan —Disculpa, pero creo que tengo que llamar al maestro para decirle que ya despertaste, no te preocupes… volveré en un par de minutos…

Gohan se preguntaba en donde se encontraba, pues recuerda muy bien el agujero que lo succiono, y ¿qué quiso decir Wendy con gremio y reino de fiore?, que el supiera bien, no conocía un reino llamado Fiore otra de las cosas de lo que su joven mente no comprendia era la palabra gremio, ¿que demonios es un gremio? bueno ya lo averiguaría después.

Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre viejo de estatura baja entraba al cuarto, llevaba capa de color marrón claro, viendo al chico pensativo se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del niño, Gohan giró la cabeza para ver el hombre de edad avanzada.

—Veo que te sientes mejor jovencito

—Disculpe ¿me habla a mí? —El anciano volteo a ver a todos lados dándole a entender a Gohan que él era el único que estaba ahí, sin contar con su presencia —Pues no veo a nadie mas chico.

—Discúlpeme, no lo vi llegar —Dijo Gohan un poco apenado —No te preocupes jovencito, me alegra que ya te sientas mejor, en fin quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿cómo caíste del cielo?

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? lo siento señor, no entiendo de lo que me esta hablando. —Respondió Gohan esperando una respuesta

—Bueno hijo… según testimonios de la gente, todos observaron como algo caía del cielo con mucha violencia y se estrelló en el mar, pronto nos dimos cuenta que eras tú y por eso Wendy te trajo aquí.

Después de todo era cierto pensó que era un sueño… pero al final Gohan tuvo su revelación, todo fue real, desde el enfrentamiento con Bojack hasta el agujero negro, Gohan se sentía bien porque al menos había derrotado a los guerreros de plata que amenazaban con destruir su planeta viendo el panorama frente a sus ojos lo más probable es que este en otra dimensión, pero... ¿estaría bien contarle todo a ese anciano? bueno al menos el y esa niña llamada Wendy lo ayudaron a recuperarse cuando mas lo necesitaba así que no debería ser algo malo, después de todo tenia que ser honesto con el anciano que a simple vista y al sentir su ki pudo saber que era una buena persona.

—Está bien le contare todo, desgraciadamente no tengo pruebas para sustentar mi historia, pero dependerá de usted si decide creerme o no…

Y así fue como paso Gohan le relato absolutamente todo, desde su infancia hasta su pelea contra Bojack, todo fue narrado directamente de la boca del saiyajin sin perder ni un detalle por mas mínimo que fuera.

—Y creo saber que así fue como llegue aquí —Dijo el chico —Noto algo raro en el maestro, cosa que hizo que se preocupara —Ehh, disculpe… ¿se encuentra bien? —más tardo en preguntar cuando vio al maestro hecho un mar de lágrimas de una forma bastante exagerada para su gusto.

—Menuda vida has tenido, que horrible desde pequeño te obligaron a pelear no es justo, descuida mi muchacho… —Dijo mientras se secaba los mocos de una manera cómica —Es más quisiera que desde hoy pases a formar parte de nuestra familia

—Ehh… gracias, creo que lo pensare— Dijo Gohan un poco apenado mientras el maestro lo abrazaba cómicamente —Por favor le suplico que no revele esta información a nadie —Dijo el chico al maestro, pues no quería que su secreto anduviera en boca de todos.

—De acuerdo muchachito y dime, ¿que vas a hacer ahora? —Gohan lo reconsidero, si de verdad estaba en otra dimensión entonces no sabía en dónde encontrar una casa y mucho menos buscar la manera de sustentarse, además pudo sentir que el ki de los agremiados era brillante y cálido, razón suficiente para que la desicion de Gohan fuera mas que obvia.

—Creo que ya se que es lo que voy hacer —Dijo Gohan haciendo una reverencia —Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿qué es un gremio?

Makarov Dreyar se sorprendió bastante, a lo mejor en su dimensión no había gremios, no cabe duda de que eso era muy extraño… según el —¿En serio no lo sabes ?—El joven saiyajin negó con la cabeza dando una respuesta negativa.

—Disculpe señor, me temo que nunca he oído hablar de un gremio, ¿sería tan amable de explicarme acerca de eso por favor? —Makarov miro al chico con incredulidad — ¿Realmente no sabes lo que es un gremio?, ¿es en serio muchacho? —El saiyajin volvió a negar con la cabeza una vez mas —Me temo que no señor. —Makarov suspiro y mientras se sentaba a un lado de él le explicó lo que es un gremio, Gohan escuchó interesado en cada palabra que el anciano estaba diciendo. Después de lo que parecieron horas, Gohan quedo fascinado, pues había llegado a un mundo fantástico.

—Espero poder haberte aclarado tus dudas jovencito, en fin creo que deberías descansar un poco —El chico se levantó de un salto de su cama haciendo lo contrario de lo que el maestro le recomendó —No es necesario señor ya me siento mucho mejor, a propósito que grosero soy mi nombre es Gohan, es un placer conocerlo —Respondió con buena voluntad el joven guerrero.

—_Es muy educado a pesar de su edad _—Jejeje, encantado de conocerte, soy Makarov Dreyar, si dices que te sientes mejor deberías venir abajo para que te presente a los demás, a propósito deberías cambiarte de ropa, romeo amablemente nos regaló unas prendas para que puedas vestirte.

—De acuerdo señor makarov enseguida iré —El anciano se retiró dejando solo a Gohan —Jejeje creo que mi mama me matara por haberme perdido, en fin ¿cómo se llamaba este gremio? fairy… ¿qué?, bueno no importa no debo hacer esperar al señor Makarov.

Gohan había terminado de cambiarse —_Veamos ese gremio_ —Pensó con una sonrisa abrió la puerta rápidamente pero…

—Kyaaa —Lo siguiente que Gohan escucho fue alguien caer violentamente al suelo, el joven guerrero saiyajin se asusto mucho pues se dio cuenta que había tirado a cierta niña que estaba detrás de la puerta.

—Discúlpame no te vi —Dijo el chico apenado mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie —Lo siento mucho, no te vi mientras estabas del otro lado

—Auch, eso dolió —Dijo sobándose la cabeza, pero vio como el joven guerrero estaba arrepentido, esa expresión de Gohan le saco una sonrisa a wendy pues ese chico se estaba comportando muy amable con ella —No te preocupes Gohan el maestro me dijo que te acompañara, bueno si no tienes problema con eso —Gohan sonrió inocentemente haciendo que ese deje de inseguridad que invadía a la dragón Slayer se esfumara por completo.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, eres muy agradable sin mencionar que me curaste, por supuesto que no estaría más de acuerdo en que me acompañaras —Dijo el chico sonriendo mientras que Wendy se sonrojo violentamente, ella era muy tímida para hablar con extraños pero desde que se unió a fairy tail esa timidez comenzaba a desaparecer.

—Ehem, Wendy, creo que deberíamos llevar a Gohan allá abajo, sería una grosería hacer esperar a maestro —Wendy salio de su trance mientras asentía rápidamente… —WOAH, UN GATO QUE HABLA, ES INCREÍBLE NO SABIA QUE AQUÍ TAMBIEN HUBIERA GATOS QUE HABLAN…

La gatita había rodado los ojos, pues su comentario no le gusto para nada ya que se escucho fuera de lugar y en cierta forma ofensivo.

—Um disculpa pero, ¿cuántos miembros del gremio están actualmente en la planta baja? —Gohan sabía que el Maestro Makarov y Wendy no eran la única en este edificio. —¿porque preguntas esas tonterías?, ¿a caso no sabes cuantos miembros pueden conformar un gremio? —El saiyajin negó la cabeza y miro con fascinación a la exceed esperando una explicación, Wendy volvió a recordarle que Gohan no conocía los gremios, por lo que rodó los ojos y explico detalladamente.

—Bueno Natsu, Erza, Gray y Lucy acaba de regresar de su trabajo por lo que creo que todos los miembros deben de estar ahí presente excepción de Gildarts y Gajeel pero éste último debe venir pronto —Gohan sinceramente, no conocía a ninguno de los nombres que Charle acaba de mencionar, lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un gran suspiró.

—No te preocupes, todo va a estar muy bien y estoy muy segura de que seras bienvenido — Aseguró Wendy con determinación logrando darle mas confianza al saiyajin —jeje, bueno... ¡aquí vamos! —exclamó Gohan mientras bajó las escaleras.

Natsu estaba entregando actualmente en su 11º puesto de trabajo; él terminando sus misiones a un ritmo acelerado. Todo el mundo sabía que estaba trabajando demasiado duro con el fin de recuperar la reputación de Fairy Tail de vuelta después de los 7 años que se perdieron debido a los incidentes ocurridos en la isla Tenrou.

—Natsu, estás trabajando mucho, pero tu y yo sabemos que solo quieres lucirte… presumido —Dijo Gray en un tono aburrido.

Natsu se moría de ganas de luchar y esta era una oportunidad perfecta, mientras golpeaba su rostro en el rostro de Gray. —Cuidado con lo que dices stripper de hielo—Dijo mientras observaba con una sonrisa como gray se estrellaba en la mesa.

—Tu lo pediste, ahora si sentirás un gran umbral lleno de dolor —y así comenzó una la rutinaria pelea de fairy tail, mientras que Gohan y Wendy eran espectadores de el caos que se estaba formando…

Gohan vio como una mesa se aproximaba a ella, sin dudar cargo a Wendy estilo nupcial y levito hacia el techo esquivando la gran mesa mientras observaba con seriedad la pelea…

—Pero que descuidados son, que no se ponen a pensar que podrían lastimar seriamente a alguien —Sin embargo Wendy se sonrojaba a mas no poder por la manera en la que la cargaba el saiyajin — ¿Estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaste? —Pregunto Gohan sonriéndole, lo único que hizo la chica fue negar con la cabeza rápidamente —Me alegro —dijo mientras descendía al suelo mientras el ligero tap de sus botas tocaba el suelo y con mucha delicadeza la bajaba de sus brazos.

Mientras tanto gray y Natsu continuaban con su pelea hasta que una patada de una chica pelirroja de figura imponente con actitud temperamental los mando a estrellarse en las paredes del gremio

—Ustedes dos más vale que sepan comportarse, tenemos un invitado aquí y no queremos ninguno de ustedes dos lo asusten con sus peleas… ¿entendieron? —Amenazo Erza ya que ambos magos estaban en el suelo temblando de miedo. —e-e-entendido Erza —La maga de clase S sonrió satisfecha.

— Bien

—Jejeje se parece a mí mama —Dijo Gohan observado a la chica pelirroja quien le dio su merecido a Natsu y gray por otro lado Lucy suspiró con decepción, pero de que podía quejarse así eran sus amigos.

— ¿No crees que el chico también tendrá miedo de ver como golpeas a Natsu y Gray? —Lucy miró a Erza que parecía que estaba en una profunda reflexión —Tienes razón Lucy después de todo lo que nos contó el maestro es solo un niño de 12 años, es mejor si me contengo.

Erza luego se dio la vuelta hacia ambos magos, ya que ahora se abrazaban unos a otros en el suelo.

—Sin embargo, si ustedes hacen algo estúpido tengan por seguro que les daré una paliza tan fuerte que no podrán levantarse por dos semanas — Lucy tenía la cara azul después de imaginarse todo lo que dijo Erza.

—Oye Gohan por aquí —Dijo una voz que hizo eco en todo el gremio, los agremiados notaron que el maestro le hablaba a alguien desconocido por lo que automáticamente dejaron la absurda riña mientras ponían una mirada fija en el saiyajin que era un poco más alto que Wendy por un par de centímetros quizás, de largo pelo negro de punta, llevaba una camiseta gris oscuro con pantalones negros.

—Vaya el señor makarov es increíble, con solo hablar alto hizo que los demás dejaran de pelear —Le dijo a Wendy mientras ella sonreía —Si tienes toda la razón Gohan

—Bueno creo saber que ya has decidido que es lo que quieres hacer, ¿no muchacho?

—Efectivamente señor Makarov decidí que quisiera estar en su gremio, claro si usted me lo permite.

— ¿Está seguro de esto maestro? es un niño después de todo, puede ser peligroso y además si se lastima podríamos tener problemas con sus padres —Dijo un señor venida de la mochedumbre mientras fumaba—Macao, he sido el maestro de Fairy Tail durante mucho tiempo y te recuerdo que gracias a mi edad tengo mucha experiencia, pero a lo largo de los años me di cuenta de que la edad no importa, este joven que está aquí es de la misma edad que Wendy y Romeo y ellos se unieron al gremio. —Macao simplemente decidió escuchar interesado el discurso de Makarov.

—La edad no importa en este gremio, lo que importa es el fuego en el interior de su corazón que le llevará a las aventuras, la capacidad de hacer amigos y de proteger a los amigos cuando lo necesitan, la capacidad para luchar por tus seres queridos y la decisión de no abandonarlos. —Todos los miembros sólo miraron al Maestro con cariño después de todo sus discursos eran inspiradores.

—Que sabias palabras, lo admiro mucho señor Makarov —Contesto Gohan con una sonrisa —Seria un placer estar con ustedes, bueno si no hay problema —Dijo haciendo una reverencia —No se diga mas Mira-chan, ponle la marca del gremio.

— ¿Marca? —Dijo Gohan confundido —Si, es esta —Dijo Wendy mostrándole su marca a Gohan.

—Ahhh, pero… pero eso es un tatuaje… mi mama dice que los tatuajes son para vagos e inadaptados, y si me ve con uno pensara que soy un rebelde sin causa —Dijo Gohan mientras se imaginaba como se pondría su madre si lo veía con un tatuaje haciendo que un serio escalofrió recorriera su espalda, por otra parte los miembros del gremio se echaron a reír por lo que había dicho aquel niño.

—Solo es una marca, es una forma para que todos vean que perteneces a este gremio —Dijo mira sonriéndole maternalmente —Ahh ya veo, entonces no habrá ningún problema si lo pone de esa forma señorita —Dijo Gohan sonriendo

— ¿En dónde la quieres y de qué color?

—En mi brazo derecho de color amarillo

—Termine —dijo Mira y Gohan noto que ya tenía una marca de color amarillo en su hombro con el símbolo de Fairy Tail —Se te ve bien —Dijo Mira sonriéndole.

—Vaya… ni sentí cuando me la puso —Dijo gohan mientras miraba la marca con el color respectivo de un super saiyajin.

Natsu había observado directamente a Gohan, sus instintos de dragón slayer le decían que tenía que pelear con él a como diera lugar —Oye niño, te ves fuerte… ¡PELEA CONMIGO!

—AHH disculpe ¿me habla a mí?

Natsu iba a decir algo, pero su cráneo conoció los nudillos de Titania, una vez que el cuerpo del dragón slayer cayera al suelo la maga de clase S recogió Natsu como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara y lo sacudió violentamente —Más vale que te presentes como es debido cabeza hueca.

Wendy miró a Gohan y se sorprendió al ver una mirada divertida mientras contemplaba la escena — ¿Por qué te ríes? —Preguntó Wendy. —No es nada, es que la señorita de cabello rojo me recuerda a mi madre.

Natsu se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y una vez más gritó sin importarle que Erza estuviera cerca pues quería pelear a como diera lugar, sin duda este chico a pesar de ser un dragón slayer se comportaba como un miembro de aquella extinta raza guerrera temida por todo el universo.

—Vamos niño, pelea conmigo —Gray miró al dragón Slayer con enojo, ¿queriendo pelear con un niño?, ¿acaso era una broma?, ¿pues que se creia este?, indudablemente sentía las ganas de darle su merecido — ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, cerillo con patas? —Esto causó que Natsu volteara a ver a gray de una manera desafiante — Y ese alguien de mi tamaño… ¿eres tu? —Retó Natsu, pero antes de que empezaran a pelear una vez mas Erza estrello sus puños en los respectivos rostros de los dos desafortunados magos.

—No te preocupes por ellos, actúan siempre así —Gohan miró hacia atrás a otra chica peliblanca, solo que esta tenía el cabello corto —ahh ya veo, por cierto mi nombre es Gohan es un placer conocerte.

—Encantada de conocerte Gohan, mi nombre es Lisanna—La chica y el joven saiyajin sonrieron mutuamente.

—Entonces ellos siempre están peleando —Dijo Gohan mirando la escena —Así es como los hombres de verdad resuelven sus problemas —Contesto un sujeto muy musculoso.

— ¿Oye porque quieres luchar? —Pregunto curioso mientras se acercaba al dragón Slayer quien se recuperaba del golpe, no sabiendo que contestar se le ocurrió una mentira para poder pelear con Gohan.

—Es una tradición del gremio, debes pelear con el primero que te desafíe, si te niegas no serás reconocido por el gremio —Grito un emocionado Natsu — ¿Lo dices en serio? —Murmuro Gohan y una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de todos — _¿Se lo creyó?_ —Murmuraron todos al unísono

—Está bien acepto —dijo Gohan pero esta vez en un tono más desafiante, todos se sorprendieron por el tono de voz cambiado de gohan, so sonrisa inocente había desparecido para mostrar una con ansias de una batalla —Natsu no seas tan duro con Gohan, recuerda que es un niño —dijo Macao sonriendo

—Muy bien llevaran su pelea afuera del gremio —Dijo el maestro sabiendo muy bien cuan destructivo era Natsu.

Ya en las afueras del gremio Gohan y Natsu se miraban desafiantes — ¿Ya estás listo Gohan? —Casi, solo permíteme hacer algo —Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

Comenzó con unos estiramientos sencillos. Sólo estirar sus brazos y piernas, así como sus muñecas para liberar un poco la tensión de éstas. Por último, se puso de cabeza y comenzó a realizar unas cuantas flexiones de cabeza sobre su dedo índice.

Allí, el maestro makarov comprobó con satisfacción el estado físico de Gohan, simplemente era excepcional. Su equilibrio y fuerza también, por lo que el combate de seguro prometía ser interesante.

Los miembros del gremio incluido Natsu, miraban con asombro y con sus quijadas al suelo como gohan hacía en menos de un minuto más de 50 flexiones, repitiendo el mismo proceso con su otro dedo y sin soltar una sola gota de sudor, Una vez finalizó, gohan se impulsó al aire con su dedo y dio unas cuantas volteretas antes de caer con gracia al suelo. Y así, adoptó la postura de combate del tigre sorprendiendo a todos en especial a Lucy y a Erza.

—Estoy listo —Respondió de una manera desafiante.

—Bien, te advierto que no tendré compasión en este combate aunque seas un niño.

— ¿Ah sí?, lo mismo va para ti…

—Muy bien hagan sus apuestas —Grito Wakaba y todos empezaron a apostar mientras Erza miraba la pose de kung fu de Gohan —_algo me dice que el chico es muy fuerte ¿Qué clase de magia utilizara?_ —Una vez terminadas las apuestas el combate comenzó.

—Ven —Dijo gohan, Natsu haciendo caso del reto del siyajin y tomando la delantera se abalanzó hacia el saiyajin.

—**_Karyuu no Tekken _**—exclama Natsu. Un puño de fuego iba directo hacia gohan — ¿_qué habilidad es esa?, jamás la había visto_ —Piensa gohan mirando como Natsu se acercaba a él con su puño envuelto en llamas.

El puño de fuego de Natsu impacta en gohan, una explosión de fuego se expande por todo el lugar. Cuando el humo se quita se observa a gohan sosteniendo el puño de Natsu sin ningún esfuerzo

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunta Gohan sonriendo —_Ya veo, él está utilizando su energía en su cuerpo para que el fuego no lo alcance, es algo parecido a la magia Crash de Gildarts solo que esta funciona diferente, muy interesante. Sin duda este chico es un guerrero muy poderoso por lo que me conto _—Piensa Makarov al ver la lucha.

—Ya verás mocoso, con este ataque serás derrotado **_Karyuu no Houkou _**—Exclama Natsu. Un aliento de fuego iba directo hacia gohan, pero al último instante desaparece a una velocidad cegadora sorprendiendo a todos —Es muy veloz —Dijo Lucy asombrada

— ¿A dónde te fuiste?, sal inmediatamente —Grito Natsu a los 4 vientos —_Solo está jugando con Natsu_ —Pensó Erza mientras veía seria la batalla, de repente natsu sintió algo que se posaba en sus hombros.

—Hola —Saludo animadamente el chico saiyajin mientras se sentaba en los hombros de Natsu, el dragón Slayer comenzó a sacudirse para quitarse al niño insolente de encima —BÁJATE DE AHÍ CABRÓN… ni creas que te haré caballito —Natsu iba a lanzar un golpe pero Gohan nuevamente desapareció, Natsu volteo la cabeza hacia todas partes buscando al chico, de repente el observo como Gohan estaba frente suyo —conque ahí estas... **_Karyuu no Kagitsume _**— Exclama Natsu. Una patada de fuego iba directa hacia Gohan, el solo se agacha esquivando la patada.

—Lo más importante en una pelea es seguir los movimientos del ki —Dijo Gohan sonriendo mientras alzaba su dedo índice, como queriendo dar una clase —No se de que mierda hablas, pero ya me canse te derrotare en este mismo instante —**_karyuu no Yokugeki _**—Exclama Natsu Con unas alas de fuego Natsu intento golpear a Gohan, una vez mas este volvió a desaparecer.

—Desapareció de nuevo —Dijo gray mientras buscaba a Gohan de la vista, de repente vio como Gohan aparecía rápidamente detrás de Natsu sin que este se diera cuenta, lo único que Natsu Logró escuchar un leve zumbido. Todo fue muy rápido. El golpe fue tan preciso, que ni siquiera sintió dolor.

Sus ojos se blanquearon totalmente. Su cuerpo, se hizo una flácida pulpa, cayendo sin pena ni gloria al suelo inconsciente, gohan se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente pues había noqueado a Natsu con un leve Shuto Uchi en la nuca.

—Creo que se me paso la mano — Dijo gohan mientras veía como los agremiados lo miraban con nerviosismo

—No puedo… creerlo, derroto a Natsu con suma facilidad —Dijo Lucy mientras temblaba, Erza no podía creer lo que veía —inmediatamente corrió hacia Natsu para ver si se encontraba bien.

—NATSU

—Perdóname, mi intención no era lastimarlo seriamente —Dijo el chico muy apenado —Después de revisar a Natsu ella volteo a ver a gohan con una sonrisa, sabía que el chico aunque era endemoniadamente fuerte, era muy buena persona —descuida solo esta inconsciente

—Gohan no estaba convencido, miro a todas partes esperando algún regaño por parte de los demás pero fue lo contrario

''_Eres increíble Gohan"..."no puedo creerlo derrotaste a Natsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"..."eso fue fenomenal"..."tal vez podrías hacerle frente a Erza"_ —Decía todos, Happy se acercó a Natsu quien se encontraba inconsciente se notaba preocupado.

—Perdón por lastimar a Natsu —Se disculpó Gohan —Aye, no te preocupes Gohan, Natsu recibió peores palizas, pero cuando despierte él va a querer la revancha —exclamo Happy haciendo sentir mejor a Gohan

—Creo que si —Dijo gohan riendo —Eres muy fuerte gohan —Dijo la dragona Slayer quien fue a su lado —Jeje gracias supongo

—Bien todo termino, vayamos de vuelta al gremio —Dijo el maestro, Gohan tomo a Natsu y lo llevo a la enfermería del gremio para que pudiera guardar reposo, despues de eso Wendy le hizo compañia, para romper el hielo ella inicio una convercacion, aunque no sabia de cual despues de varios minutos se encontraban platicando de temas banales.

— ¿Y qué piensas del gremio gohan? —Pregunto Wendy —Creo que me gustara estar aquí, este sitio es muy divertido —Contesto el saiyajin sonriendo —Me alegro mucho —Pero de pronto Wendy escucho un ruido parecido al rugido de un oso, no podía negarlo ese ruido la asusto mucho…

—Perdón, es que me muero de hambre y ya no resisto más —Dijo el chico rascándose la nuca.

—D-d-de acuerdo, te invitare a comer si gustas.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?, gracias que amable eres —Lo que no sabía Wendy es que había cometido el peor error de su vida, y pronto lo pagaría muy caro, literalmente hablando.

**Eso es todo por hoy, bueno aclarando, el Shuto Uchi es el típico golpe de Karate en el que se golpea con el borde de la mano, como cuando Vegeta noqueó a Trunks para sacrificarse ante Majin Boo, pero el ejemplo más exacto para la pelea de gohan y Natsu seria cuando bills derroto a Goku, Eso fue todo. Espero les haya gustado, No duden en dejar sus opiniones, críticas, consejos y demás, los que les gustó y lo que no, bueno sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima, se despide… EL MOSH**


	3. Chapter 2

_aquí__ les traigo el siguiente capitulo_

_-pensamientos_

-diálogos

**-técnicas/hechizos**

**Atención fairy tail pertenece a hiro mashima, dragon ball z pertenece a akira toriyama, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro**

**Capitulo 2 – teorías locas**

Trunks permanecía inmóvil en el suelo mientras trataba de levantarse. Para él era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo puesto que bojack lo había dejado mal herido, apenas podía mover —Maldita sea —fue todo lo que sus labios le permitieron pronunciar por la inmensa cantidad de heridas serias que poseía su hermoso cuerpo.

Pero su orgullo digno de vegeta no le iba a impedir que se levantara del suelo sin importar la cantidad de heridas que él tuviese, tenía que asegurarse que bojack estuviera muerto y que no causara más estragos, después de innumerables intentos inútiles, finalmente fue capaz de mantenerse en pie mientras se inclina en un árbol que estaba a su lado. Después de ese esfuerzo tan agotador considerando la gran cantidad de heridas que tenía tomó un buen vistazo al peculiar entorno en donde se encontraba alrededor de el. Se dio cuenta que estaba en lo más profundo de un cráter, producto de lo que al parecer fue su cuerpo cayendo a una altura y velocidad impresionantes, fue por esa ocasión que daño el suelo de esa manera.

Él utilizó lo último que le quedaba de Ki en su cuerpo y flotaba cual mariposa lentamente hacia arriba hasta que estuvo fuera del cráter. Como él aterrizó en la suave hierba miró a su alrededor, este era un bosque extraño esto se le hizo raro ya que no recordaba que hubiese un bosque alrededor de sí mismo puesto que la última vez que estaba luchando se encontraba una ciudad, o lo que quedaba de ella después de que lo hubiese tragado ese hoyo negro que resulto ser un portal.

Después de buscar durante un par de minutos alrededor pudo percatarse de que algo andaba mal, él se dio cuenta de que Gohan no estaba en ninguna parte, ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Y si bojack lo hubiera exterminado cual insecto?… no esa idea de inmediato podía ser descartada, puesto que por más esfuerzo que hiciera, no pudo sentir el ki del pirata espacial. Se apartó del árbol mientras lentamente comenzó a caminar por el bosque. —Gohan —gritó Trunks — ¿Estás ahí? —tenia las esperanzas de encontrarlo. Esperaba que Gohan hubiera recuperado la conciencia antes que él por lo que si él estaba allí que podría haber contestado. Después de unos minutos de cojear por el bosque se acordó de que Gohan fue absorbido primero por ese portal antes de que se hiciera gigantesco. Así que probablemente podría encontrarse en otro lugar. Una vez más intento sentir su Ki pero era inútil, si bien dice el dicho de "él que busca encuentra", esta frase no aplicaba para esta situación

—No, Gohan no puede estar muerto. Estoy 100% seguro, probablemente este demasiado lejos como para que yo perciba su ki —razonaba el futuro guerrero consigo mismo tratando de sonar positivo, de seguro gohan se encontraba bien.

Cuando estaba a punto de continuar su búsqueda de Gohan sintió dos energías que se le acercaba. Cojeaba tan rápido como sea posible y se escondió en un arbusto que estaba cerca. Él no estaba en condiciones de luchar, solamente podía limitarse a esperar.

Mientras miraba a través de los arbustos, vio a figuras caminando hacia el cráter que se formó a causa de su aterrizaje... si así se consideraba la caída de un aterrizaje. Las dos figuras se movían tan pronto como estaban a la vista de su ubicación que se dio cuenta de su aspecto. Delante de él, había dos chicas, la mayor tenía los ojos azules y el pelo de color rosa. Llevaba un top chaleco negro y falda a juego, una camisa y corbata alcanzando sólo a ella la mitad del pecho y aparte de una banda de tela ligera abrochado por encima de su ombligo, el vientre y la parte de menores de dentro de sus pechos están expuestos. también llevaba una banda de pelo oscuro con puntos parecidos a orejas de gato, y guantes negros largos que llegaban hasta sus brazos. A su lado había una chica más corto, ella es una niña pequeña que tiene un parecido a la anterior. Ella tiene los ojos azules con una expresión un tanto inocente e infantil en su rostro. Su cabello igual de color rosa es atado en dos coletas cortas con arcos de naranja. Ella llevaba una mini falda de color azul pálido, rosa, blusa sin mangas con un centro de color azul oscuro y un cuello doblado con otra cinta de color naranja atada alrededor de ella y un emblema de corazón en su pecho izquierdo y una "X" en la su derecha. Ella lleva guantes blancos cortos, junto con pulseras de color naranja, en la parte superior de una tela de color rosa ya que llega a sus brazos y se mantiene en su lugar por brazaletes que coinciden con los de sus muñecas.

— ¿Por qué el maestro tuvo que obligarnos a realizar en esta misión?, fue lo que trunks escucho lo que dijo una de ellas para ser más precisos, la niña que tenía casi la edad de gohan si no es que más.

—Vamos. No seas tan negativa Chelia alguien podría haber necesitado nuestra ayuda y… además, será una buena manera para nosotros para difundir nuestro amor —Trunks se dio cuenta de que la chica mayor sobreactuaba demasiado para ser alguien de su edad sobre todo por querer difundir su "amor" hacia todo el mundo.

—Oh por dios tienes toda la razón, soy una inconsciente mi querida sherry, mi forma de demostrar mi amor no es tan esplendida como la tuya, ¿dime que debería hacer? —dijo la chica más joven con la que se identificó con el nombre como Chelia. Sherry se limitó a asentir antes de mirar el gran cráter que se encontraba justo en frente de ellas.

Las caras de las dos chicas eran un poema, era tal el asombro que ninguna dijo nada después de ver el colosal agujero de proporciones titánicas — ¿Q-quién o qué hizo este agujero tan enorme? —no podía apartar los ojos del agujero. —Desde luego, no creo que haya sido una creatura eso es seguro —fue la única respuesta coherente que salió de la boca de Sherry

— ¿Crees que deberíamos preocuparnos por esta situación? —sherry miro a su compañera con plena confianza en sus ojos —mi querida Chelia estoy segura de que nuestro amor combinado puede superar cualquier obstáculo

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Chelia y Sherry oyeron una voz detrás del arbusto que estaba a su izquierda. — ¿Crees que lo que haya causado esto siga aquí? —preguntó Sherry con voz aterrorizada. Aunque podía luchar, pero ella no era tan fuerte como su prima —no sé, pero no debemos bajar la guardia, voy a ir y comprobar si hay algo peligroso, si ves algo no dudes en llamarme

Detrás de los arbustos se encontraba Trunks, pudo escuchar todo lo que las dos chicas estaban conversando. —_Tengo que salir de aquí_.

No estaba seguro que clase de peligros rondaban por estos rumbos, además con su cuerpo que estaba gravemente herido no podría hacer mucho. Estaba tan atento cuidando su espalda que no se dio cuenta cuando una ardilla estaba intentando conseguir una nuez de debajo de su mano.

Después de la pequeña ardilla se dio cuenta de que no va a ser capaz de obtener el tan ansiado tubérculo de debajo de su mano, la pequeña criatura mordió Trunks mano con todas sus fuerzas, el cuerpo de trunks no era como el de una persona normal la ardilla chillo con dolor al haber mordido la mano del saiyajin. Trunks por razones desconocidas se disculpó con el animal, pensando que esta podía entenderlo Aunque los susurros del joven brief del futuro no eran tan fuerte, fueron los suficientemente sonoros como para llamar la atención de las dos chicas, delante de él.

Se dio una bofetada mental al ver que las dos chicas lo descubrieron, No tuvo otra alternativa que hacerle frente a la posible amenaza, como podía permanecía de pie en su posición impecable del tigre, listo para hacer frente a las dos chicas.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto la god Slayer del cielo. Trunks no respondió solo se quedó mirando a las dos chicas, mientras abandonaba la posición de pelea —Hey, vaya que eres lindo —fue lo que susurro Sherry Por otro Trunks luchaba para que la sangre no se le subiera a la cabeza, pues no tenía mucha experiencia con chicas, a decir verdad esto era nuevo para él, intento disimular su rubor, pero era tarde, esto definitivamente no pasó desapercibida por las chicas ya que su rubor se hizo más visible.

—Aww, mira eso Chelia también es muy tímido —Trunks estaba totalmente desconcertado por la actitud que tenían las dos chicas para con el, hasta que la menor de las dos decidió hablar con un tono desafiante — ¿tienes la intención de atacarnos? —preguntó Chelia como ella mantuvo sus ojos en los ojos color zafiro del saiyajin. —No, a menos que ustedes inicien —si algo de lo que aprendió trunks en aquel budokai tenkaichi que organizo aquel señor adinerado, era que en cualquier momento podía aparecer una amenaza que sería capaz de amenazar con su vida aparentemente sin ningún motivo o provocación, tal y como hizo uno de los esbirros de bojack.

Chelia miró a Trunks para un par de segundos antes de responder

—Creo que no eres una mala persona—fue todo lo que respondió la caza dioses del cielo

—quisiera hacerte unas preguntas encanto, ¿de casualidad fuiste tú quien hizo ese cráter? —la pregunta agarro en curva al joven saiyajin, sin duda alguna su mente debatía si sería correcto contarle todo a unas completas desconocidas, pero antes de que respondiera algo, su cuerpo ya no pudo más y se desplomo en el acto preocupando a las dos magas.

.

.

.

.

—mira-san y lisanna—san son buenas cocineras, te aseguro que te encantaran lo que ellas cocinen.

—gracias en serio… oye tengo que confesar algo, lo que pasa es que no he comido bien y tengo un gran apetito… y pues yo no se…

—no te preocupes gohan, dije claramente que yo invitaba, siéntete en completa confianza.

La chica caza dragones del cielo no sabía en que se había metido, como pronto pudo comprobar.

Después de unos minutos todos los agremiados quedaron impresionados y otros estremecidos de la gran avidez con la que el Saiyajin devoraba su comida. No masticaba, sino que tragaba bocados enteros, sin duda algún este era un espectáculo digno de una bestia. Ninguno de los presentes podía entender a donde iba a parar semejante cantidad de alimento. No es que Gohan comiera más que Natsu ¡si no que podía comer mucho más alimento, de lo que cana podía consumir alcohol! Y no sólo era la cantidad, sino la velocidad con la que desaparecía un plato tras otro.

Con la sutileza de un mandril gohan se atrancaba un pedazo de filete de carne, completamente ignorante de la mirada de terror y de asco que le mandaban los agremiados, Wendy lloraba en sus adentros, pues lamentaba el daño severo y profundo que el joven saiyajin le había hecho a su monedero, pues sabía bien la cantidad exorbitante de dinero que pronto iba a pagar.

Después de haberse tragado el enorme filete decidió acabar con los platos que aún tenían comida, inclusive cana quien permanecía estática sin hacer nada, solo sosteniendo el enorme barril de cerveza que iba a tomarse, pues miraba con ojos como platos la descomunal manera de alimentarse del nuevo miembro.

Al joven Saiyajin sólo le tomaba unos cuantos segundos vaciar un plato cuando ya estaba devorando el siguiente. Su forma de comer era tan basta como la de Goku, sin duda alguna en el más allá cierto saiyajin con dogi naranja estaba orgulloso por tener un digno sucesor que compartiera el mismo apetito que él, inclusive el maestro makarov estaba impresionado del espectáculo gastronómico desagradable que todos los agremiados estaban obligados a presenciar en contra de su voluntad.

—Más por favor —erza no podía comprender como es que después de ingerir esa inhumana cantidad de alimentos podía seguir tragando de esa manera, al igual que el resto de los agremiados, erza no podía dar una cucharada a su pastel de fresa por la conmoción de ver comer al saiyajin como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, pero las que se llevaron al peor parte fueron las pobres de lissana y Mirajane quienes hacían su función de camareras mientras desesperadamente corrían con prisa, trayendo y llevándose platos continuamente, como si el bar del gremio fuese un restaurante de más de 30 personas.

—Ahhh… ¡estuvo exquisito!, Gracias por la invitación, tenía tiempo que no comía algo tan delicioso como esto, después de todo tenías razón, Mirajane-san y lissana-san sí que son buenas cocineras —comentaba mientras se daba pequeñas palmadas en el estómagoa una anonada Wendy que tuvo la imaginación de ver como todos sus billetes se estaban quemando.

— ¿S-s-seguro no quieres algo más? Digo, parece como si guardaste espacio para el postre —dijo Lucy con evidente sarcasmo, algo que gohan no parecía captar muy bien.

—No, en serio así estoy bien, si como más seria como hacerles una grosería, deberías saber que comer mucho es de mala educación —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba su dedo índice como queriendo enseñar algo.

Todos cayeron de espaldas al mismo tiempo por el descarado comentario del Saiyajin, inclusive Wendy.

— ¿_acaso te estas burlando de mí? _—fueron los pensamientos que aparecieron en la mente de la maga estelar.

Erza tenía muchas ganas de darle un muy buen merecido correctivo, por lo insolente y fuera de lugar que sonó su comentario más aun por querer dárselas de listo. Justo cuando hizo lo mismo cuando le dijo a Natsu lo que debería hacer mientras estaban peleando, después de esa afirmación, las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar.

—NO ME JODAS NIÑO… —fue el grito que llamo la atención de todos, ese era uno de los miembros más fuertes del gremio — ¡NO HAS SIDO EDUCADO EN LO ABSOLUTO! ¡MÁS BIEN TRAGAS COMO UN ANIMAL! —gritaba laxus totalmente fuera de sí, por la inverosímil declaración del chico saiyajin.

—juvia piensa lo mismo… —dijo la maga de agua con imaginación espontanea e inalcanzable, pues en serio creía que el chico le había provocado un fuerte trauma psicológico en incurable… según ella.

—por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con laxus —dijo el mago de hielo al maestro, ya que al parecer le impresiono tanto la cantidad de alimentos que gohan podía tragar.

—aye sir, a este paso gohan llevara a la ruina al gremio y no habrá víveres

—_Al parecer, los Saiyajins tienen un apetito descomunal. Quizás tengan un metabolismo demasiado acelerado y necesitan de mucho más alimento que un humano promedio…_ —pensó el anciano usuario de la titanic magic con detenimiento, una vez que fue capaz de reincorporarse de la caída y después de recordar la plática que sostuvo con gohan.

Gohan miro a todos como querían lincharlo por lo que dijo así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir esto:

—ajajajaja discúlpenme, ya no lo volveré a hacer — fue la única respuesta que dio con su característica sonrisa son, una gota de sudor recorrió por la nuca de todos, ya que no se imaginaban que la inocencia del joven son llegara a tal extremo.

—Todo… mi dinero que ahorre se ha ido… buaaaaa —el llanto de Wendy no pasó desapercibido por gohan, quien se sintió como el ser más ruin y cruel por haberse aprovechado de la amabilidad de la dragón slayer y de paso por dejar en la pobreza extrema al gremio al despojarlo de todo sus víveres y alimentos.

—Discúlpame Wendy, me comporte como un abusivo... —dijo con un tono apagado, hasta que pasaron varios minutos, fue como su brillante mente se puso a trabajar y así surgió una gran idea.

—no te preocupes, te pagare todo y la próxima vez te devolveré el favor —inevitablemente la chica caza dragones del cielo sonrió, pues el chico saiyajin le hablaba con suma sinceridad, indudablemente gohan estaba empezándole a agradar a todo el gremio, sin importar que este haya acabado con las reservas de comida, incluso se disculpó por hacer trabajar a las camareras del bar.

—Supongo que su sonrisa es lo que lo hace ver adorable —dijo la usuaria del satan soul a su hermanas quienes se reponían de la inhumana sobreexplotación que gohan las había sometido.

—tienes razón

Después de aquel incidente de la comida, gohan platicaba con los miembros para conocerlos mejor.

—yo uso magia de runas Esta magia me permite crear palabras en el aire, de forma sólida y con la contextura que la palabra merite, observa **fire **—inmediatamente levi escribió la palabra fire e inmediatamente esta se impregno de fuego —vaya es fascinante —comento el saiyajin interesado mientras veía la escritura.

—yo uso la magia de transformación conocida como take over , me Permite tomar el poder de una criatura o persona para luchar, en mi caso es el poder de una bestia —inmediatamente el chico corpulento había creado un brazo de bestia sorprendiendo al joven saiyajin.

—pues mi magia son las cartas inclusive puedo leer tu futuro sin equivocarme, si quieres saberlo no dudes en venir a verme — dijo la chica ebria oficial del gremio y sucesivamente todos los del gremio le explicaron a gohan en que consistía su magia, decir que gohan estaba impresionado fue poco, realmente no se imaginaba que hubiera un mundo tan fantástico, y sobre todo que aquí haya personas que son bondadosas y se cuidan los unos a los otros.

—Y dinos gohan ¿cuál es la tuya Gohan? —pregunto Mira bastante curiosa

El chico saiyajin rio nerviosamente.

—bueno pues verán, yo no uso magia, soy un guerrero yo uso algo llamado ki

— ¿Ki? —se preguntaron todos los miembros inclusive algunos empezaron a murmurar

—Eso del ki me llama mucho la atención, serias tan amable de explicármelo por favor gohan —esta vez fue el turno del maestro makarov de hablar, pues durante su plática gohan había omitido ese detalle tan pequeño, pero tan importante.

—Bueno… el ki es la energía vital de todo ser vivo inclusive aunque ustedes sean magos poseen un ki, todos los usuarios del ki tienen la habilidad de percibirlo. Cuando un ki es elevado, se supone que proviene de un individuo más poderoso, así como también es más fácil de detectar. Es algo así como el poder que llevamos en el interior —Todos en el gremio tenían cara de que no entendieron lo que les había explicado gohan, poniéndolo más nervioso.

Gohan se había sentado en una pose pensativa, llamando la atención de todos, este niño si que se comportaba extraño, para alguien de su edad.

— debe de haber una mejor forma de explicarlo, _hmmm_, AHH YA SE SIGANME —dijo gohan mientras se ponía de pie, inmediatamente salió del gremio seguido por los demás, al estar cerca de unas piedras grandes gohan lanzo una esfera de la palma de sus manos destruyendo todo a su paso, dejando a todos conmocionados.

—y eso es el ki

—Ah sí vaya —Levi fue la primera en hablar después de haber salido del trance al ver que gohan había destruido esas piedras.

.

.

.

.

Trunks se despertó de golpe mirando alrededor de él lo que parecía una habitación desconocida. Suspiró mientras los recuerdos de lo que pasó ayer pasaron como rayo a través de su mente; pero llego a recordar muy bien a las dos chicas que lo habían descubierto en el bosque. Después de meditarlo había llegado a una conclusión: él se encontraba en una dimensión diferente, aunque esto sonaba increíble.

Inexplicablemente se sentía mejor, sus heridas desaparecieron por completo, Después de pasar los últimos 10 minutos en la cama pensando en lo que sucedió y preguntándose qué debía hacer, finalmente saco una capsula de su bolsillo y la tiro en el suelo, llegándose a ver un puf mientras que la habitación se cubría de humo.

Lo que apareció después de la cortina de humo fueron las Ropas similares a la que llevaba cuando había luchado contra Freezer. Le tomó cerca de un minuto para cambiar; abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir de ahí, pues ese sitio no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

—Oh ahí estas, así que eres el chico nuevo que encontraron sherry y Chelia ¿no? —Trunks miró desconcertado como a un chico alto y fuerte, con pelo blanco acabando en punta. Tiene los ojos inclinados y unas pupilas pequeñas, se acercaba a el y le hablaba con suma familiaridad.

—El maestro quiere verte, te daré un consejo no la hagas esperar, de lo contrario se pondrá muy furiosa contigo —Trunks se quedó sin habla, ese chico no le dio tiempo de siquiera articular una palabra, así que decidido a buscar respuestas solo se limitó a hacerle caso a aquel chico desconocido que abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando bajo al gremio vio como todos lo miraban extrañamente, como el joven brief era tímido y muy pocas veces de su vida había convivido con personas, inevitablemente se puso nervioso, pues no creyó ver q tanta gente situada en un solo lugar, una señora de edad avanzada estaba sentada en una silla a lo que parecer era una barra.

—Me alegro que hayas despertado, cuando mis niñas te encontraron estabas muy malherido así tan rápido te trajeron aquí atendimos tus heridas, pero al parecer te curaste rápido, dime ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? —habló tan pronto que trunks hizo lo que le vino primero a la mente.

—soy trunks, y gracias por curarme, se lo agradezco mucho —dijo haciendo una reverencia, todos los presentes aun miraban a trunks por su parte el joven guerrero del futuro no sabía que conversación entablar, tampoco fue muy necesario. Ya que la anciana lo miraba de arriba abajo con una mirada descarada haciendo que el joven saiyajin se ruborizara mucho.

—disculpe usted, ¿sucede algo malo?

—Debo admitirlo, eres un chico muy atractivo, tienes unas deltoides excelentes y que decir de tus brazos y tus bíceps —la anciana era descarada, tenía muy poco tiempo de conocerlo y al parecer le estaba tirando los trastos, pues trunks estaba enseñado mucha piel debido a que no tenía su característica chamarra de la corporación capsula.

La anciana se subió a una de las mesas de aquella sala grande mientras se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de trunks con sumo descaro y que decir un poco de perversión le tomaba por las mejillas y se las estiraba —Tienes una piel muy suave jovencito dime, ¿Con qué te la cuidas? ¡Vamos, no seas malo y cuenta tu secreto!

Provocaba decirle algo como: _¡El secreto es que no soy una asquerosa anciana rabo verde como tú!, _pero trunks no era de esas personas, su carácter no le permitía decir ese tipo de palabras aunque heredo muchos rasgos de vegeta, tenía una idea de cómo comportarse adecuadamente, y de cómo debía tratar a las personas

Todos miraban la escena con los ojos en blanco, mientras una gota gruesa de sudor recorría sus nucas, no esperaban que la anciana que se supone que es la líder se comportara de esa manera.

— ¿tienes novia? —pregunto la anciana, al ver que trunks iba a responder algo se le adelanto —tienes cara de no tener novia, bueno mis niñas dijeron que eres muy tímido, me gustaría saber cómo reaccionarias… si te hago esto. —Un poco sonrojada, la descarada anciana usó su mano libre para deslizarla lentamente por dentro de la camiseta negra, aprovechando de rozar con sus dedos el pecho y abdomen de Trunks— ¡Vaya, ¿Cuántos abdominales haces a diario? ¡Los tienes muy marcados!

—Pervertida… —Masculló por lo bajo sherry, quien había visto el pequeño espectáculo de la anciana, ahora más molesta que preocupada por la situación. Chelia la escuchó y miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¡Es que no está bien! Es muy indecente, ni tampoco esa es la manera de demostrar su amor… ¡la maestra se está aprovechando de él!

— Como digas —fue lo único que le dijo su prima, mientras se aguantaba la risa, al ver como la anciana avergonzaba a trunks en frente de todos, por su parte Trunks estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia, quería ver hasta donde llegaría aquella anciana con sus insinuaciones, pero ya se había pasado del límite, el que lo haya manoseado de esa manera tan lasciva no le agradó en lo absoluto, justo iba a hacer algo hasta que…

—Por favor compórtese —fue una voz masculina ronca que llamo la atención de la anciana pervertida que inmediatamente dejo de manosear a trunks, mientras que este inevitablemente dio un suspiro de alivio.

—eres aburrido jura, ¿que no ves que estaba conociendo un poco mejor al nuevo?

El señor calvo que superaba por altura a trunks le dio una mirada amable, inmediatamente trunks dejo a un lado su vergüenza mientras miraba fijamente a jura, no quería admitirlo pero tenía un ki enorme solo era superado por el ki de esa anciana pervertida que se aprovechaba de los chicos jóvenes.

Una vez que su juego se vio arruinado, decidió hablar con seriedad.

—bueno muchacho estas en el gremio de lamia scale, mi nombre es Ooba Babasaama —una vez reincorporado de su sorpresa, trunks se mostró confundido porque jamás había escuchado algo sobre un gremio.

—Disculpe mi interrupción, ¿podría explicarme que es un gremio?, me temo que no estoy familiarizado con esa palabra

—Espera, espera ¿no sabes lo que es un gremio? —Fue chelia quien interrumpió a la maestra del ahora conocido gremio una vez más —esto es esplendido, estaría encantada de explicarte todo acerca de los gremios, que mejor manera de expresar nuestro amor —fue lo que dijo sherry mientras confundía mas al joven guerrero saiyajin.

—_Que tiene que ver eso, con el amor_ —fue el pensamiento que paso por la cabeza de trunks

—no lo había pensado de esa forma querida sherry, sin duda alguna tengo mucho más que aprender acerca de la búsqueda del amor —trunks se dio cuenta de cómo las dos chicas estaban siendo más dramáticas sobre el asunto del "amor", sin embargo la mayor de ellas parecía más obsesionada con aquel termino. Sin entender que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de las chicas, trunks se limitó a asentir mientras escuchar todo con lujo de detalles.

Después de una breve explicación trunks estuvo al tanto de todo, al fin descubrió que se encontraba en un gremio de magos conocido como Lamia Scale, tanto Chelia y Sherry le habían introducido a un par de sus miembros, como su maestro, Ooba Babasaama, junto con Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta. Pero lo mas increíble es que era la facilidad en la que todos ellos lo aceptaron como uno de ellos.

Trunks se sentía realmente feliz de que haya encontrado a personas agradables y de bue corazón en vez de posibles enemigos. Trató de buscar Ki de Gohan, una vez más, pero él no era capaz de encontrarlo. Aunque lo hizo entender todo Sherry y Chelia dijeron junto con lo que añadió Ooba. Todavía era demasiado como para que lo pudiera digerir rápidamente

—_Gohan Espero que estés_ _bien_ —fue el pensamiento que inundo la cabeza de trunks, no podía negar que le tiene un gran aprecio al joven son, pues no sabía nada del chico saiyajin, tal parece que todo indicaba que estaban en un nuevo mundo.

Sin embargo una vez más trunks le agradeció a la maestra por haberlo salvado ya que sin su ayuda, su situación habría terminado muy mal.

—No es nada —dijo Ooba —Así que ya tienes conclusión acerca de tu situación actual ¿verdad? —Trunks no sabía que decirle Ooba, pero estaba 100 % seguro de que sin duda le ayudará; ella le comento que podía saber de una manera que le ayude a regresar a su mundo. Sin embargo el negó con la cabeza —La única conclusión que tengo fue que de alguna manera gohan y yo viajamos a una dimensión diferente, sin embargo no tengo ninguna prueba para respaldar eso.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que la maestra dijo —Bueno quería hacerte una proposición ¿qué tal te unes a nuestro gremio?, tal vez de esa forma podrías ser capaz de encontrar tu amigo con nosotros, odio decírtelo pero necesitas con que sustentarte, pero no te preocupes haciendo trabajos puedes mantenerte claro que el 30 por ciento se queda con el gremio para que este pueda sustentarse.

Trunks sentía que la anciana pervertida confiaba en el, ya que si debía quedarse en su gremio debía contarle todo de donde proviene.

—Quisiera aprovechar que estamos solos, necesito contarle todo ya que no me parece justo guardar secretos menos si es a personas que me ofrecieron su hospitalidad, quería mantener en bajo mi perfil fue porque no sabía realmente lo que había pasado ni dónde me encontrábamos. Ahora, puedo ver con satisfacción que puedo confiar en los magos de su magnífico gremio sobre todo en usted.

—Muy bien déjame oírlo chico —dijo la anciana que puso una mirada de seriedad

—Bien, se podría decir que soy un híbrido…

—_ ¿Híbrido?, ¿a que te refieres con eso? ¿eres mitad demonio o algo así? –la anciana había interrumpido a trunks maleducadamente antes de que este pudiera proseguir._

— Así es, maestra; pero les pido de la manera más atenta que no me interrumpa hasta que pueda terminar de hablar. Bueno como decía Mi padre, el Príncipe Vegeta, pertenece a una raza guerrera extraterrestre llamada Saiyajin, los cuales poseen una apariencia física muy similar a la de los humanos, pero con características propias y un poder de pelea extraordinario. Esta raza vivía en el planeta Vegeta muy alejado de la Tierra, pero muchos años atrás éste planeta fue destruido junto con sus habitantes, quedando únicamente con vida mi padre y tres saiyajin más que se encontraban en otro lugar al momento de la explosión. Según por lo que mi madre me conto muchos años atrás, un pequeño niño llamado Goku fue enviado a la Tierra para asesinar a toda su población y conquistarla, ya que la raza de éste planeta carece de habitantes fuertes que puedan hacerle frente a un niño saiyajin de clase baja –si Chelia o sherry hubiesen escuchado eso, ya habrían respondido a las palabras del guerrero como si fuesen un insulto y algo acerca de que el joven carecía de amor en todo su ser.

—Así que, en resumen, soy mitad saiyajin por parte de mi padre y mitad humano por parte de mi madre, ahora lo siguiente que le voy a contar será mucho más loco de lo que mi explicación anterior fue.

La anciana noto que su semblante se había vuelto serio, como si hablar sobre su vida fuese algo doloroso, un tema que obviamente quería evitar, obviamente creyó que lo más prudente fue permanecer callada, solo se limitaría a oír lo que el chico tenía que decir

Lo siguiente parte de la historia no fue agradable, le conto que venía de un futuro alternativo donde las cosas eran demasiado distintas, comenzó a explicarle poco a poco todo sobre su vida. Como era el mundo en donde vivía y como las personas sufrían cada día de sus vidas sin saber con certeza si sería el último de ellos. Le contó cómo sus amigos entera y familia a excepción de su madre habían resultado asesinados por dos individuos de increíble poder que, según él, eran los responsables de todo el infierno que le estaba narrando

Le contó que él era la única esperanza del futuro, el único guerrero lo suficientemente apto como para salvar a los demás y que por ello, en sus hombros descansaba el peso de la humanidad, la anciana comprendió que urgentemente debía de encontrar una manera de salir de aquí.

De cómo el miedo, el hambre y la miseria eran el pan de cada día de todos los seres humanos. Muchos habían perdido sus hogares, otros a sus familias y los pocos que no, estaban cerca de sufrir la experiencia en cualquier momento. Paisajes desolados y enormes terrenos baldíos eran los únicos vestigios remanentes de lo que alguna vez fueron imponentes ciudades y grandes capitales importantes.

La maestra de lamia scale se había quedado sin palabras, jamás imagino que el chico tendría un pasado tan duro, realmente le tuvo más aprecio al chico, ya que aunque tuviese ese pasado horrible, aún conservaba esa pureza.

Sherry había escuchado la narración de trunks, estaba en shock quería llorar, eso era seguro, no podía entender como ese chico había sufrido tanto, le pareció sumamente injusto que una persona como trunks, estuviera pasando por todo ese verdadero infierno. Podría decirse que su pasado no se compara con el de él

—Por favor le pido que no le cuente esto a nadie por favor _—_dijo en un tono suplicante

—descuida mi muchacho, no tienes por qué temer, bueno espero te guste estar aquí muchachito, mi objetivo principal es hacer que todo tu dolor se vaya

Trunks sonrió por las palabras sinceras de la maestra

Gracias por escucharme, para mi Sería un honor unirme a su gremio _—_Ooba sonrió _—_Bueno, entonces, prepárate para recibir la marca cde nuestro gremio…

— ¿marca?

**Bueno es el final del tercer capítulo al parecer es el capítulo más largo que escribí hasta ahora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto, tengo contemplado que Gohan y Trunks entrarán los juegos de magia y una cosa es segura, ellos dos pelearan tomándolo como el último enfrentamiento del budokai tenkaichi que fue interrumpido por bojack y sus secuaces, tengan en cuenta que Gohan se unirá al equipo B lo que el equipo A seguirá siendo el mismo. Estaba pensando Trunks sustitución de Toby y Gohan reemplazando Jellal. También acepto ideas sobre las que los equipos que deben unirse a las luchas y de la competencia a través de los juegos. Bueno sin más que decir les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo**


	4. Chapter 3

_-pensamientos_

-diálogos

**-técnicas/hechizos**

**Atención fairy tail pertenece a hiro mashima, dragon ball z pertenece a akira toriyama, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro**

**Capítulo 3 – primera misión de gohan**

Habían pasado más de 30 minutos que Natsu se había despertado después de la humillante paliza que gohan le había dado, simple y sencillamente no podía explicarse como el, siendo el más poderoso mago de fuego caza dragones, con voluntad inquebrantable, alma de platino… haya perdido con un mocoso de 12 años de una forma tan humillante, pero lo que más le molestaba es que ese mocoso lo haya derrotado... ¡CON SOLO UN GOLPE!

— ¿Porque me habrá ganado de esa forma?, debe de haber una explicación lógica para esto solo debo pensar detenidamente —Pero en vez de pensar como un ser racional hecho y derecho solo hacia berrinches cual niño de 6 años al que le quitaron un dulce.

—maldición… NO LO ENTIENDO —Su infantil berrinche llegaba a oídos de su inseparable amigo felino quien ya se encontraba fastidiado de estar escuchando las quejas del dragón Slayer… happy estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero fue interrumpido de una manera descortés porque el caza dragones de fuego grito casi de euforia, como si la sensación fuera de experimentar un orgasmo, por que al fin había encontrado una explicación lógica… según él.

—LO TENGO, la razón de por qué me gano fue porque tenía la guardia baja, si eso fue —Natsu se sentía el rey del mundo porque al fin había descubierto una respuesta a su difícil incógnita.

—Aye Natsu, no creo que haya sido eso —Dijo el pequeño gato azul tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, cosa infructífera claro estaba.

—No digas tonterías, pues claro que fue eso, lo que pasa es que baje mi guardia por unos momentos y ahí fue donde me venció —Exclamo con orgullo y en voz alta, mientras que los otros miembros del gremio lo escuchaban y suspiraban de fastidio, pues al igual que el gato azul todos ya estaban fastidiados de oír sus quejas.

—Natsu no aprende, después de la paliza que recibió, quiere buscar la revancha —dijo Wakaba mientras estaba fumando.

—Parece que sí —Ahora fue el mago de fuego que fue maestro sustituto en tomar la palabra —pero aún me cuesta creer que Gohan siendo tan solo un niño de 12 años haya vencido a Natsu de una forma tan humillante —volvió a mencionar Macao.

—Así es tuviste que haberlo visto, fue genial.

—Hubiera dado la mitad de mi dinero para verlo.

Cana que había escuchado también la conversación o más bien el ridículo berrinche de Natsu, decidió que la mejor manera de evitar aburrirse, además de contar con el alcohol, era fastidiar al dragón Slayer.

—Natsu, ríndete de una vez y acepta que un niño de 12 años te pateo el trasero, sé que al principio será duro de asimilar pero después te acostumbraras —Dijo con una sonrisa cargada de burla y sarcasmo, ansiosa por ver como se enoja el dragón Slayer… y lo logro efectivamente provocó la ira de Natsu.

— ¿Qué mierda has dicho ebria?, ya lo veras, le voy a enseñar a ese mocoso que debe respetar a sus mayores y después de eso les pateare el trasero a todos ustedes —Grito con una venita marcada en la sien como si esta estuviera a punto de explotar —Es más ahora mismo iré a buscarlo y le daré su merecido

—Aye sir aquí vamos de nuevo —menciono Happy comiendo algunos pescados.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del gremio, Gohan observaba en dirección al mar, a pesar de que se veía contento en realidad escondía sus emociones, despues de lo ocurrido con Bojack un miedo racional se anidaba en su ser, le preocupaba que algún día apareciera un enemigo que ni siquiera transformado en súper saiyajin fase 2 pudiera derrotar y que por culpa de su debilidad sus nuevos amigos pagarían el precio, pero no… no señor no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, ya experimento la amarga experiencia de casi perder a todos sus amigos en aquel torneo que estaba reacio a participar, pero ahora tenia una visión mas clara y esta era de proteger a sus amigos oh si a esas problemáticas pero muy bondadosas personas que ya lo consideraban como parte de su familia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho una voz femenina.

— ¿Te gusta ver el mar?—Fue la voz de una chica peliblanca que Gohan conocía muy bien

—Ehh sí, es una forma de despejar mis pensamientos, que amable eres al preguntar —al instante esbozo su típica sonrisa son, que sin duda alguna le agrado mucho a lissana.

Inmediatamente la usuaria del taker over animal le correspondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto al híbrido saiyajin para hacerle compañia.

—La admiro mucho señorita Lissana parece ser que alguien muy feliz al igual que su hermana, ¿Siempre está de tan buen humor?

— ¿Sabes algo? es imposible estar siempre alegre, pero estar junto a mi familia y mis amigos es muy agradable. La verdad soy muy feliz aquí —le respondió la maga del take over mientras levantaba ambos brazos hacia el cielo después su mirada se poso en gohan, mientras levantaba el dedo índice.

—Y apropósito dime Lissana.

—B-bueno e-es que, m-me dijeron que es de m-mala educación llamar a los mayores por su nombre —El nerviosismo del joven son se apodero de él, tanto así que inevitablemente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos chocando indice con indice, pues no sabia que debía contestar después, al ver tal acción la chica no pudo evitar reír melodiosamente pues le pareció muy tierna la manera de actuar del saiyajin, después de acordarse de algo por acto reflejo de su bolsillo había sacado dos manzanas que había recolectado, como un niño educado que era le ofreció una a la maga peliblanca quien acepto con mucho gusto, después se dispuso a comer la otra manzana que tenía y como si fuera por arte de magia muchos animales entre ellos pájaros y roedores estaban bajado de un árbol para hacerle compañía al joven guerrero, el chico con una sonrisa decidió compartir su manzana con los animales, Lissana al ver como el chico de cabellos negros compartía su único alimento con las aves y pequeños roedores quedo conmovida.

—Eres un niño muy bueno, ¿lo sabias?

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —Contesto el saiyajin de cabellos negros mientras pasaba el bocado de la manzana, inmediatamente la maga asintió dando una respuesta afirmativa—así es aunque llevo conociéndote muy poco puedo ver que eres un chico de buen corazón —Gohan no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tales palabras sin embargo antes de responder se había acordado de algo muy importante y eso cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Wendy, pero había un pequeño detalle... No tenía dinero de este mundo, tenía que hacer algo para obtener dinero, de una manera legal por supuesto a si que lo único que se ocurrió fue:

—A propósito lissana-san, el señor makarov dijo que podía ganar dinero si realizaba un trabajo así que estaba pensando en que debería hacer uno, ya que le hice una promesa a Wendy y no quiero decepcionarla jejeje, bueno el punto es que soy nuevo con esto de los trabajos, así que no se cual me convendría para empezar...

La chica miro al joven guerrero con curiosidad, a si que decidió que la manera mas adecuada era mostrarle en lugar de explicárselo, así también era mucho mas divertido —ven Gohan, acompáñame, te mostrare la mesa de los trabajos

La maga y el guerrero habían entrado al gremio, y ahí fue donde Lissana le mostró la tabla de los trabajos que por cierto a Gohan le pareció muy simple pero esos detalles no importaban, también supo que en la planta de arriba estaba otra tabla de trabajos para magos de clase-s pero no podía realizarlas por que aun no se había ganado ese titulo hasta que realizara la prueba para convertirse en mago de clase s por lo tanto estaba prohibido subir ahí, cosa que respetaría mucho pues aunque fuera mas fuerte que el maestro eso no quería decir que debía pasarse su autoridad por el arco del triunfo, Gohan era muy serio en esas cosas producto de la educación que su madre y su padre le habian dado.

—Ahh, ya veo, conque esto son los trabajos —Gohan dirigió la mirada a la pizarra. —Entonces ya se cual elegir, gracias Lissana-san

—Muy bien, ya tengo el trabajo. ¿Ahora que debería hacer? —Pregunto híbrido saiyajin como si de un alumno aprendiendo de su maestra se tratase, pero antes de que lissana pudiera decir algo, la camarera del bar se acerco a ellos.

— ¿Ya Has elegido un trabajo, gohan-chan? —Mirajane le llamo la atención desde la barra.

— S-si señorita Mirajane — contestó un tanto inseguro pues todo esto era nuevo para él, la camarera lo observo con carino, pues al igual que su hermana le parecia muy tierna su actitud.

— Entrégame el panfleto, yo validare la misión —siempre haciendo caso de sus mayores, el saiyajin hizo lo que le pidió la camarera.

— ¡Muy bien ya está listo, puedes empezar cuando quieras!

— ¡Que bien! entonces ya es hora de irme… —Mirajane iba a protestar, pues no iba a permitir que alguien que acaba de llegar y además de ser menor de edad fuera solo a una misión ya que hay toda clase de peligros de lo que se pudiera imaginar, la camarera del lugar ya le había agarrado aprecio a Gohan y preocupándose por su seguridad no iba a permitir que fuera a una misión solo.

—Gohan-chan, ¿acaso piensas ir solo? —la maga de clase S del bar puso sus manos en su cintura, debido a su expresión y su lenguaje corporal era de suponerse que ella tenía mucha curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo daba la impresión de una madre prohibiendo algo a su hijo.

—Creo que sí... disculpe ¿acaso está prohibido?

—No puedes ir solo pequeño —esta vez fue Makarov quien hablo ahora —Tienes que elegir uno o dos compañeros con experiencia independientemente pueden ser los que tú quieras —Makarov volteo el rostro mirando a alguien en particular confundiendo al híbrido saiyajin

— ¿Pero por qué no puedo ir solo?, ¿acaso no vio mis habilidades? —No podía explicarse por qué lo trataban como a un niño indefenso, creyó haberles dejado en claro que era una persona muy fuerte al derrotar a Natsu en menos de 30 segundos, por lo tanto cualquier misión de esa tabla era una tarea fácil, pues estaba acostumbrado a pelear con seres con poderes inimaginables que estuvieron a punto de acabar con su vida, uno de esos enfrentamientos fue cuando lucho contra Recoome en Namekusei a la edad de 5 años, el cual le había roto el cuello de una manera fatal con tan solo una patada, pero aun así teniendo esa herida fatal no murió.

El viejo maestro solo sonrió, sabia perfectamente el poder del joven guerrero, pero las reglas están hechas para obedecerse —Así son las reglas de Fairy Tail pequeño, tenemos a muchos magos disponibles, aunque… si quieres una sugerencia mía, tengo la acompañante perfecta para ti.

— ¿Enserio?, ¿De quién se trata? —pregunto aún más confundido, sin saber que la respuesta era más que obvia.

El maestro no dijo nada…

—Wendy, ¿podrías venir por favor?

La caza dragones del cielo escucho el llamado de su maestro, e inmediatamente fue donde estaba el.

— ¿Me hablo maestro?

— ¡Wendy-chan! Tú serás la compañera de Gohan —fue la sentencia que dio Makarov

— ¿yo? —pregunto la dragón Slayer algo sonrojada, por otro lado Makarov estaba más que seguro que el chico saiyajin iba a protestar como cierto mago caza dragones, después de haberle recalcado acerca de sus habilidades pero… la respuesta de Gohan fue totalmente diferente a la que el supuso cual sería dejándolo totalmente perplejo.

— ¡Oiga señor makarov, eso es grandioso!, ¡¿enserio Wendy va a venir conmigo?! ¡Muchas gracias Wendy, cuento contigo! — Le dijo Gohan a la dragón slayer manteniendo su gran sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Wendy no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz de que Gohan la haya aceptado y de que haya formado un lazo de amistad fuerte con el saiyajin, Por otra parte, makarov se mostraba complacido por la iniciativa positiva y buena disposición del chico, cualidades que hubiera deseado ver más desarrolladas en sus otros hijos, para ser más exactos en Natsu y gray.

—Está bien, si no hay problema acompañare a Gohan-san en su primera misión, muy bien Charle vamos —La gatita solo asintió

—Yo también iré —Dijo otra voz femenina, pero esta era más imponente, Gohan al tener la habilidad de sentir el ki supo de quien se trataba.

—Erza-chan, ¿También quieres ir? —Fue la pregunta del maestro del gremio a la usuaria de la magia re-equip —así es, este chico me da curiosidad y quisiera ver sus habilidades mas de cerca—luego dirigió una mirada a Gohan, intimidándolo en el proceso —No tienes ningún problema con eso ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que no señorita erza, c-cuento con usted —Dijo con un deje de miedo, pues la chica pelirroja era tan temperamental como su madre, algo que le provoco escalofríos.

— ¡Pues entonces ya está todo arreglado! —Makarov sacudió su mano horizontalmente. —¡Vayan, vayan! —Al mismo saco a punta de empujones a las dos magas y al saiyajin afuera del gremio, gohan por unos momentos pensó que el vejo los iba a sacar a patadas.

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS, BOSQUE DEL ESTE

—Bueno, tenemos trabajo que hacer, según este panfleto una aldea cerca de aquí sufre de hambre, al parecer una maldición la mantiene asolada, debemos movernos hacia esa dirección, ¿entendieron? —Los dos chicos del grupo asintieron, pues no querían hacer enojar a la belleza pelirroja, por razones obvias.

Y así, el grupo continuó su camino, sólo que esta vez, el Saiyajin se encontraba caminando detrás de ellas, totalmente al margen del grupo, pues sus experiencias pasadas, le indicaban que debía estar constantemente atento del peligro.

Paso un día entero, pues ya se estaba haciendo de noche, forzosamente el grupo debía acampar. Debido al tiempo perdido que ellos hicieron al caminar, pues no se podía ir en un carromato mágico ya que la zona era bastante montañosa. Pero ya estaban muy cerca, al punto que estarían allí muy pronto al día siguiente. Así que por motivos de precaución decidieron llevar a cabo la vigilia nocturna. Según las indicaciones de erza, cada uno debía hacer un tiempo determinado de vigilancia, incluyendo la exceed.

—A dormir, yo hare el primer turno —Los chicos asintieron mientras ambos fueron a la tienda improvisada.

Cuando se hizo de media noche, Erza regresaba de su turno, podría suponerse que iría a dormir tranquilamente en su saco de dormir, pero ella tenía otras intenciones en ese momento se aproximó a Gohan, agitándolo suavemente para que despertase.

—¿Ya es mi turno? —Dijo el saiyajin medio adormilado, Erza no respondió nada — ¿Sabes algo?, debo decir que me impresiono la manera en que derrotaste a Natsu, él no es un tipo que pueda ser derrotado tan fácilmente, incluso para derrotarlo tengo que hacer algo de esfuerzo, pero tu… lo venciste como si nada…

Gohan se despabilo totalmente, poniendo una mirada seria— ¿a qué quieres llegar? —por primera vez se dejó de formalidades, pues sabía que la chica tenía otras intensiones…

—Quiero que me lo demuestres, demuéstrame tus habilidades

—ya entiendo, piensas atacarme ¿verdad?

—muy perspicaz… Gohan —comento con una sonrisa desafiante —**_Kansou Hakama (Re-Equipo. Hakama)_** —Exclama Erza. Un cambio más aparece, ella solo vestía un hakama rojo, sus pechos estaban cubiertos por vendas, su pelo ahora estaba atado en una cola de caballo y traía una katana en cada mano.

—PREPARATE —Erza sin chistar se lanzó hacia Gohan, pero el parecía inmóvil, debía admitir que se sorprendió después de ver como erza cambiaba de atuendo, pero eso no importaba, solo observo como ella se acercaba rápidamente a atacarlo, pero al último segundo, la espada quedo cerca del rostro del joven saiyajin, él tenía una expresión como si supiera que desde un principio que ella no atacaría.

—Pero porque… ¿porque no esquivaste mi ataque? —Titania se quedó en shock, jamás pensó que el chico fuera un suicida.

—Porque no sentí malas intenciones, sabía que al último momento te detendrías —La revelación sorprendió mucho a erza, e inmediatamente volvió a sonreír…

—Ya veo, eres un niño admirable, pero… la próxima vez no me voy a detener, ¿te quedo claro? —Respondió con un tono tosco, pero en vez de intimidar al saiyajin, este sonrió desafiante.

—Por supuesto —Respondió con el mismo tono, que Titania había usado, se quedó mirando atentamente a erza, intentando descifrar el siguiente movimiento que ella haría pero al mismo tiempo retándola que lo atacara al proferir una sonrisa pícara. Sin más, el chico hizo su impecable postura de pelea.

—Bien aquí voy. —Advirtió antes de lanzarse a una velocidad cegadora sobre sobre el saiyajin.

La maga escarlata alzó una de sus katanas sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a asestar un golpe vertical. gohan simplemente saltó a un lado, haciendo que la filosa arma chocara contra la tierra, justo en donde había estado de pie. El impacto, rompió el suelo cual frágil cristal, resquebrajándolo en grandes pedazos de rocas.

Obviamente, la acometida no quedó allí. Con velocidad pasmosa, Erza continuó agitando su espada en el aire, con gracia y estilo. Demostrando sus habilidades impecables en el arte de la espada. Pero aun así, Gohan esquivaba todos sus golpes con suma facilidad

Justo en ese momento Erza vio un hueco en la defensa del saiyajin acertó un ataque que se dirigió hacia su pecho, pero de repente, un sonido se escuchó extrañamente metálico.

— ¡¿QUE?! —exclamo totalmente pasmada al ver la escena, Gohan reunió algo de ki en su dedo índice y detuvo el ataque aparentemente letal de Titania. A pesar de la fuerza que la maga escarlata aplicaba, el chico simplemente se mantenía inamovible sin ceder ni un poco, saliendo de su estado de trance continuo con su acometida con movimientos perfectamente coordinados, intento cortar al chico saiyajin pero este podía leer a la perfección cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras que sin ningún esfuerzo y de una insultante facilidad se mantenía bloqueando las estocadas con su dedo índice.

— _¡No puede ser!, ¡detuvo mis katanas con su dedo!, ¿cómo es posible que su dedo no haya sido mutilado?_ —Debía admitirlo estaba un poco asustada, mordisqueando con temor su labio inferior. Al parecer el tiro le había salido por la culata, pues no creyó que las habilidades del chico nuevo fueran de este nivel.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿ya estas satisfecha?, o ¿quieres que te muestre más de mis habilidades? —dijo Gohan mientras que con un empujón, retiro la katana de erza haciéndola retroceder por unos cuantos metros.

Erza sonrió, sabiendo que no sería capaz de ganar esta batalla volvió a usar su ropa de antes.

—Excepcional… es más de lo que me hubiera imaginado — Erza le sonrió al pequeño niño quien había abandonado su postura de combate y al instante sus expresión un poco agresiva había desaparecido de su rostro, mostrado una sonrisa amable por su parte Erza se cuestionó porqué gohan no la ataco teniendo semejante poder pudiendo lastimarla de una manera ridículamente fácil, pero después comprendió que él sólo se limitó a hacer lo que ella misma le pidió: una demostración de sus habilidades.

Pero Erza jamás pensó que en realidad, esto era una pequeñísima parte del poder del Saiyajin. El maestro Makarov era el único que medianamente podía imaginar de lo que éste joven guerrero era capaz, después de escuchar la plática que sostuvo con el pequeño hibrido saiyajin.

—Bueno, será mejor que olvidemos esto, creo que lo más conveniente es que duerma, lo que pasa es que mi mama dijo que descansar es muy importante ya que te da las energías suficientes para hacer las actividades de nuestra vida jejeje

—Tienes razón, bueno lo dejo en tus manos —La chica no pudo evitar reírse por la actitud inocente, e inmediatamente fue a dormir, para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Al día siguiente, apenas comenzó a salir el sol Gohan con una sonrisa observo como el cielo estaba aclarándose,el hibrido saiyajin no durmió en toda la noche, pero esto no era nada para el, pues al haber entrenado en la habitación del tiempo junto a su difunto padre su resistencia creció a proporciones titánicas, aprovecho el evento del amanecer para buscar el desayuno, pues su madre le dijo que debía ser atento con las personas del sexo femenino y ya que como ellas lo ayudaron a acompañarlo en una misión, lo menos que podía hacer era traerles el desayuno.

En sólo una hora, Gohan logró hacerse con más de una docena entera de pescados, todos de un tamaño bastante decente, lo suficiente como para alimentar a un grupo de 20 personas. Por supuesto, el solo podría comerse semejante cantidad de comida, pero en esta ocasión tenía que compartir, además lo hizo en atención para cierta acompañante felina que iba con ellos.

Después de darse un merecido baño en el rió, el chico esperó hasta secarse un poco antes de colocarse nuevamente la ropa. Luego busco en el bosque suficientes frutas en caso de que las chicas no quisieran el pescado, después de su colosal captura de frutas, amarró los peces con una red improvisada hecha de una liana y otros materiales que el bosque le ofrecía, al igual que hizo con las frutas, sin perder más tiempo, regresó con su captura junto a sus compañeras.

Gohan utilizo un rayo de ki para hacer una fogata, pues cuando su padre murió estuvo entrenando sus poderes para controlarlos mejor, claro esto lo hizo sin hacer ruido para evitar despertar a las dos chicas y a la exceed quienes permanecían profundamente dormidas, después utilizando algunas ramas que encontró por los alrededores ensartó cada uno de los pescados, los colocó al pie de la fogata esperando pacientemente a que estuvieran totalmente cocinados y así ofrecerles un buen desayuno a sus compañeras, cuando ellas llegaran a despertar.

Poco después Wendy se despertó. Dando un gran bostezo empezó a estirar sus brazos para así poder despertar completamente, casi de inmediato se percató de que estaba amaneciendo dándose cuenta de que Gohan no la había despertado para montar guardia. Por alguna razón había decidido dejarle descansar la noche entera, se sintió avergonzada pues pensaba que solo estaba causándole molestias a Gohan.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando su fino olfato detecto el agradable aroma de la comida cocinándose, iba a levantarse pero no lo hizo porque vio como gohan se acercaba a ella lentamente.

—Buenos días, espero que hayas dormido muy bien, dime, ¿tienes hambre? —La chica estaba sin palabras, pues no se esperaba esto —Toma, lo traje para ti —El puso una bandeja hecha de un árbol recientemente cortado, en dicha bandeja traía dos pescados cocinados a la perfección y algunas frutas, mientras se las ofrecía con una sonrisa, los pensamientos que Wendy tenia sobre cómo le causaba problemas a Gohan se esfumaron al instante, inevitablemente ella estaba muy feliz de ver como el chico se tomaba muchas atenciones hacia su persona pues nadie a parte de su madre llego a ser tan atento con ella, incluso pudo ver como aparto el mejor pescado para el desayuno.

—Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo Gohan —Dijo la chica realmente conmovida a tal punto que…

—Descuida no hay… —Detuvo su frase al instante, al ver con terror como la dragón slayer se cubría el rostro con las manos y comenzaba a sollozar — ¡OH POR DIOS!, ¡¿hice algo malo?! ¡¿Te ofendí?! ¡discúlpame!, ¡no fue mi intención hacerlo! —Suplicaba Gohan totalmente fuera de sí mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro, buscando zafarse de tal incómoda situación.

—No hiciste nada malo —Usó sus dedos para frotarse las mejillas y secar el rastro húmedo de su rostro que había dejado sus lágrimas.

—Es solo que estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido —Dijo al instante que una bella sonrisa se hacía presente, al ver la sonrisa hermosa de Wendy el joven guerrero no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente. A sus ojos, le pareció la niña más linda que había visto en sus doce años de vida.

Gohan giro la cabeza rápidamente intentando sacarse esos pensamientos tan confusos para el que rondaban en su cabeza.

—Bueno, estoy muriéndome de hambre así que mejor me voy a comer jejejeje —El chico en serio dio un par de pasos en retroceso, mareado por el choque repentino de tanta sangre inundando los vasos de su rostro, tanto así que continuó con su torpe retroceso sin que se diera cuenta que había un tronco muy grueso detrás de el.

— ¡cuidado! Gohan te vas a…— ya era tarde ya que se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte, cuando la espalda de gohan toco el suelo, logrando justo que él no quería que pasará… despertar a las demás chicas.

—ajajajajaja que torpe soy, no me di cuenta —Inmediatamente le dio la espalda a la chica para ir a degustar su desayuno.

— ¿Que es ese olor? —Pregunto Titania al igual que chale que se despertaba mientras veían la abundante cantidad de peces que pesco el chico saiyajin — ¿tu pescaste estos peces? —Ahora fue la gatita quien hizo otra pregunta, Gohan solo asintió tímidamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

—Puedo ver que te fue bastante bien. Más bien diría que trajiste mucha comida pero creo suponer que la mayoría es para ti ¿verdad? —le dijo maga de clase s al observar la gran cantidad de pescados y de fruta que Gohan había traído.

—Ahh, ¡señorita erza!, disculpe no la vi venir — Gohan estaba muerto de miedo ya que la expresión de la maga que cambia armaduras era tétrica, pensó que podía estar enojada al ser despertada de su agradable sueño, pero para su alivio Erza le agradeció que la hubiese despertado y que hiciera algo tan útil para el equipo como buscar el desayuno.

Durante el desayuno, las tres miembros femeninos del grupo quedaron impresionadas por la gran prisa con la saiyajin devoraba su comida. Sin duda alguna Gohan era muchas cosas, podría ser agradable, sin mencionar también que era muy atento y una maravillosa persona, pero tenía un gran defecto… ¡TRAGABA COMO UNA BESTIA! Una gota de sudor recorrió por la nuca de las tres chicas, por el comportamiento del saiyajin a la hora del desayuno…

Wendy notó que el pescado que le apartó Gohan era el más grande. Tenía que admitirlo estaba delicioso, pero era tan enorme que no podía darle un bocado más, así que decidió dárselo a charle pero la exceed negó con la cabeza, alegando que estaba satisfecha y que no le gustaba mucho el pescado, después se lo ofreció a erza pero ella también negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que igual estaba satisfecha.

De inmediato, la mirada de Gohan se desplazó en dirección a la dragón slayer, viéndola con ojos de borrego a medio morir. Ella entendió al instante lo que el chico estaba deseando.

—Ehhh… oye Gohan, si quieres puedes quedarte con mi parte, estaba delicioso… pero no puedo comer más, es demasiado…

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!, eres muy amable —le contestó con su enorme sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo casi arrancándole la comida de las manos.

Después del desayuno el grupo siguió con su camino. Tal y como lo había calculado la maga de clase si, la llegada a al pueblo se produjo finalmente a horas del mediodía. Pronto, se percataron de lo pequeño que era el pueblo, sin contar que estaba en pésimas condiciones, de repente escucharon una voz.

—Ha caído una maldición a la aldea, es la cruda realidad, hay que afrontarla —fue un sacerdote que tenía un báculo en sus manos, mientras los habitantes estaban reunidos en un solo lugar.

— "_¿Que haremos?", "esta aldea perecerá", "¿que pasara con nuestros hijos?" _—Fueron las quejas de los aldeanos.

—Buenas tardes, hemos venido por que solicitaron una misión —Dijo Erza interrumpiendo el ritual de aquel sacerdote

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Fue la respuesta o mas bien pregunta del lo que al parecer era el líder de la aldea.

—Somos magos de fairy tail —Dijo Erza mientras que el resto del grupo mostraba su marca característica del gremio al ver la marca del gremio la alegría del líder se hizo notable, pues al parecer alguien al fin había escuchado sus plegarias.

Después de la introducción de Erza el líder invito al grupo a pasar en una de sus chozas, ahí fue donde comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido.

—La aldea de Natade era una aldea prospera gracias a los cristales, pero desde hace mas de 3 años todo cambio, el ambiente alrededor de la aldea ha sufrido cambios abrumadores, el clima ha presentado fenómenos extraños, todos nosotros no le tomamos importancia al asunto y seguíamos viviendo de lo más normal a pesar de esas inconveniencias, pero… aquel fenómeno climatológico mato a los animales de hambre, cuando nos dimos cuenta, una criatura horrible se había desarrollado y ataco a nuestra aldea, a medida de que pasaba el tiempo la cosa fue empeorando, así que el sacerdote nos dijo que debíamos ofrecerle un sacrificio al dios de la montaña para que tranquilizara a ese terrible monstruo…

—Comprendo la situación pero, ofrecer un sacrificio me parece de lo más absurdo —Dijo erza con un tono monótono al mismo tiempo que pensaba en cómo lidiar con la situación

—Lo único que podemos hacer es creer en las palabras del sacerdote

—Pero ¿porque?, la señorita erza tiene razón, usar un sacrificio no solucionara nada —Esta vez hablo el saiyajin, intentando dar a entender su punto de vista.

—Hemos utilizado toda clase de métodos, hasta los jóvenes de la aldea sacrificaron sus vidas al enfrentarse a tal abominación, pero todo ha sido inútil… si no hacemos algo esta aldea perecerá con todos sus habitantes —dijo el líder quien ya no pudo contener el llanto mientras comenzó a llorar amargamente, tal conducta logro conmover el corazón de la dragón Slayer.

—Pobres…

—No se preocupe buen hombre, nosotros nos encargaremos de derrotar a ese monstruo que los amenaza —Dijo Erza sonriendo mientras se apuntaba a si misma con el dedo pulgar, el anciano les agradeció infinitamente por venir a ayudarlos en tan penosa situación.

Después de varios minutos, partieron hacia las montañas para enfrentar a la amenaza de la aldea, no si antes de que erza ideara un plan que incluía a todos los presentes haciéndose pasar por el sacrificio para así poder tenderle una emboscada al monstruo y derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

—Después de varios minutos, se llegaron a escuchar unas pisadas fuertes, Erza dio a entender a sus compañeros que ya era hora de iniciar con la operación.

—Ya es hora, a mi señal salimos, uno… dos… tres… —Y al mismo tiempo todos los miembros del grupo salieron de la gran cacerola en la que estaba metidos.

Al parecer el monstruo era una especie de dinosaurio su tamaño era como de 16 metros de longitud, con un peso de 11 toneladas, en su cabeza poseía 3 cuernos filosos, tenia espinas en la espalda, unas poderosas garras y un aspecto aterrador, es monstruo intimido a Wendy.

—A si que tu eres quien causa desgracias a la aldea, prepárate que ahora mismo serás derrotado —Dijo Erza mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo acusador.

—Oye Wendy, ¿ya viste eso?, el monstruo que ataca a la aldea se parece mucho a un dinosaurio la criatura dio un feroz rugido poniéndole la piel de gallina a Wendy, mientras que sorprendió a Gohan.

— ¡Vaya es muy feroz!, como todo monstruo grita bastante fuerte, ¿oye charle crees que escupa fuego por la boca? —Pregunto Gohan como si la situación tan seria en la que se ven involucrados, fuera cosa de chiste.

— ¿CÓMO ESPERAS A QUE SEPA ESTO? —Grito exasperada la gata mientras una venita aparecía en su cabeza pues al parecer el chico saiyajin ignoraba que se encontraban en peligro, ¿acaso será idiota o qué?

—Espera tonto, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —Exclamo la exceed asustada mientras veía lo que iba a hacer gohan.

Con suma tranquilidad se acercó a la espeluznante creatura sonriendo infantilmente dejando perplejas a todos los miembros del sexo femenino, este chico sí que estaba mal de sus facultades mentales, aunque la situación no sorprendía tanto a erza, pues ya tenía una idea del poder de gohan después de su enfrentamiento.

—WOW, ¡QUE OJOTES! —El chico se posó en la cabeza del monstruo mientras imprudentemente abría una de las pestañas del grotesco animal — ¿PUEDES VERME?, ¿PUEDES? ¿PUEDES? —dijo mientras jugaba con el sistema ocular de la creatura, erza se llevó una mano al rostro, como si lo que viera fuera algo muy vergonzoso. A pesar de ser una persona terriblemente poderosa, se estaba comportando como un chiquillo inmaduro.

La criatura harta de las estupideces del saiyajin lo ataca con un zarpazo dejando alarmadas a las chicas por lo que pudiera pasarle al nuevo miembro, pero para su sorpresa el chico saiyajin dio un salto ágilmente hacia la espalda del monstruo mientras resbalaba en ella como si una resbaladilla se tratase, parecía como si Gohan hubiese entrado a un parque de diversiones, donde se estaba divirtiendo el muy tonto.

—YUPIIIII, ¡QUE DIVERTIDO!, ¡QUE DIVERTIDO! —Gohan reía como niño pequeño mientras bajaba por la espalda de horripilante animal, una gota gruesa de sudor resbalaba por la nuca de la criatura, la situación era increíble por no decir estúpida pues el chico estaba poniendo el ridículo al monstruo, Gohan había llegado al suelo mientras se posicionaba en frente de la criatura, quien tenía una sonrisa de tonto.

— ¡Esta clase de animales no hay en el monte Paoz! —Como si fuera consciente de que estaba siendo humillado, la criatura decide que lo mejor era darle su merecido con un buen pisotón, para acabar de una vez por todas con ese niño tan odioso, la expresión de las chicas era igual a la famosa pintura de _"el grito"_ al ver cómo Gohan era aplastado por la enorme pata del animal.

Pero lo siguiente que vieron fue una escena que les hizo temblar hasta los huesos, quedaron boquiabiertas al ver como la forma en la que gohan sostenía con un brazo el pesado animal de 12 toneladas, ¡POR DIOS ERA UNA LOCURA VER TAL COSA!, el saiyajin era un insecto comparado con aquel monstruo.

Gohan reía como bobo mientras cargaba al enorme animal sin esfuerzo alguno, pero después observo con desagrado las garras de la pata de aquel animal.

—Oye… se un poco más aseado y ya córtate las uñas —después de decir esto el chico soltó a la criatura y un temblor se hizo presente cuando la creatura cayo de pies al suelo, al mismo tiempo gohan se elevó hasta quedar cara a cara con el monstruo.

—Muy bien, necesito que te quedes tranquilo, hare todo lo posible para que el golpe no te duela —y sin más gohan estrello su nudillo en la nariz del animal quien en unos instantes vio estrellitas y al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo caía al suelo como un costal de papas, tenía sus ojos en espiral.

—Uff, bueno misión cumplida —Dijo volteando a ver a sus compañeras con una sonrisa, mieras alzaba su pulgar, pero ellas estaban en shock al ver como gohan había derrotado a la criatura de una manera ridículamente fácil.

— ¿De qué dimensión… viene este niño? —La pregunta que había hecho la gatita quien temblaba de miedo paso a oídos sordos, pues las dos chicas no articulaban palabra alguna.

—Bueno será mejor que lo lleve a un lugar fuera de la aldea, de esa forma podrá vivir en su habitad sin perjudicar a nadie más, nos vemos en la aldea —después de eso Gohan cargo una vez más el cuerpo de la inconsciente criatura mientras alzaba vuelo y se perdía en los cielos.

—No nos van a creer después de que les contemos esto a los demás miembros —Fue lo único que dijo Wendy mientras que poco a poco salía del trance

—Ahora si lo he visto todo —Respondió anonada la maga de clase s

El día nuevamente había llegado a su fin, gohan había regresado y les dijo a todos los aldeanos que todo estaba bien pues mando a la creatura muy, pero muuuuyyyy lejos de la aldea para que ya no causara estragos, pues se le hacía cruel matar al animal, puesto que ya había sido derrotado, todos celebraron con un gran banquete en conmemoración a sus héroes quienes pusieron fin a su tormento.

—Gracias al acto heroico que hicieron ustedes, ahora nuestra aldea vivirá en armonía, magos de fairy tail, en representación como líder de la aldea, estoy eternamente agradecido con ustedes —Dijo el anciano mostrando sus respetos mientras que al mismo tiempo todos los habitantes les hacían una reverecia.

—Fue una tarea muy fácil, ¿verdad Wendy?

—Si tú lo dices

Después del banquete ambos permanecieron juntos admirando las estrellas del firmamento, Wendy miraba con emoción las constelaciones del cielo, Erza y Charle sentían que debían dormir, pues la conmoción fue mucho para ellas y fue por esa razón que decidieron descansar para mañana regresar al gremio con la jugosa recompensa que les dio el líder de la aldea.

—Que hermosas son las estrellas, ¿no lo crees Gohan? —dijo fascinada mientras también veía lo hermosa que era la luna llena

—Si, tienes razón

—Me pregunto que se sentirá… estar cerca de ella, es algo ridículo pero se puede soñar ¿no? —Gohan solo miraba a Wendy con su típica sonrisa, pasados unos minutos se le había ocurrido una idea interesante… según él, poniendo en marcha su plan se puso de pie mientras miraba a la dragón Slayer confundida.

— ¿Quieres averiguarlo? —Wendy se encontraba confundida por lo que dijo el saiyajin —Me refiero al estar cerca de las estrellas — Wendy estaba que se quedaba sin palabras pues no se le ocurría una forma de responder, mientras que con una sonrisa cálida el saiyajin le tendió una mano —Si quieres te muestro, confía en mí —La chica solo asintió muy sonrojada mientras correspondía el gesto.

Cuando su mano toco la mano del sonriente saiyajin este hizo su jugada, sin previo aviso el Saiyajin la tomó en sus brazos al puro estilo nupcial, sin darle importancia a la mirada de vergüenza que le daba Wendy.

—Oye Gohan, que estas…. ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR! —Gritó muy asustada, cuando entendió completamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Pero era demasiado tarde. Con una leve inclinación de sus rodillas, logro dar el impulso suficiente realizando su despegue, adentrándose velozmente hacia el oscuro cielo adornado por estrellas junto a su inesperada acompañante y su primera amiga desde que llego a este mundo.

Wendy estaba muy asustada debido a la velocidad a la que iban, el muy tonto se excedió un poco y causó una primera mala impresión en la chica, quien ahora rodeaba el cuello del Saiyajin con ambos brazos muy fuertemente y no se atrevía por nada del mundo a abrir sus ojos, temiendo a que en cualquier momento pudiese caer.

Dándose una cachetada mental por la tontería que hizo, el el joven Son redujo lo más que pudo su velocidad —Ya puedes abrir los ojos o no podrás ver lo que tanto anhelas.

Haciendo caso a sus palabras, Wendy tímidamente abrió sus párpados sólo para observar lo alto que se encontraban. Las copas de los árboles y las casas bajo ellos, se veían diminutas al punto que no podía distinguir muy bien a las pocas personas que por allí pasaban. Pero lo que más le impresiono fue como veía las estrellas tan cerca, ya había volado con charle pero esto no tenía comparación, pues la exceed no podía alcanzar la altura en la que se encontraba justo ahora.

— ¡No me vayas a soltar por favor! —Suplicó la dragón slayer una tanto temerosa mientras aferraba sus manos al saiyajin, pues estaba acostumbrada a volar con charle pero… Gohan era una situación muy distinta pues el chico volaba mas alto que su fiel compañera ademas, cabe mencionar que ademas la cargaba en una posición muy comprometedora.

—Descuida, no voy a soltarte por nada del mundo —Gohan pensaba decirle que se tranquilizara, pero decidió que fuera ella misma quien comenzara a calmarse cuando se sintiera más segura, así que pensó guardar silencio en todo momento, pues quería que Wendy disfrutara del paseo, la velocidad del híbrido era perfecta, de tal forma que Wendy empezó disfrutar del paseo.

La noche era maravillosa, el clima agradable, la vista espectacular. Sí de hecho nunca había tenido una vista tan increíble del firmamento, incluso cerró sus ojos por unos instantes para sentir mejor la suave brisa acariciar su rostro. Sin duda, era una sensación maravillosa que llevaría en su corazón por mucho tiempo.

Sin decirle nada, Gohan comenzó a ascender lentamente para que Wendy pudiera tocar las nubes. Él sabía que en el fondo que la chica tendría curiosidad en ello, aunque también sabía que ella no sería capaz de pedírselo directamente. Cuando lograron alcanzarlas, wendy extendió tímidamente uno de sus brazos, notando inmediatamente que las nubes no se sentían, aunque notó que se sentían bastante frías y húmedas cuando ambos comenzaron a atravesarlas poco a poco.

En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, los dos se hallaban flotando a una altura increíble, con un extenso y hermoso mar de nubes justo bajo ellos, que se perdía de vista en el horizonte por su inmensidad. Gohan ascendió tanto que se encontraban por encima de todas las nubes.

Ambos se encontraban tan alto, que era imposible escuchar sonido alguno que no fuera el de sus respiraciones, pues ningún ser viviente habitaba en un lugar tan deshabitado, pero a la vez tan hermoso como ese. Allí estaban ellos solos compartiendo un momento mágico, solo para ellos dos.

—Muy bien, creo que fue suficiente por hoy —La chica se entristeció, pues no quería que este momento mágico se terminara, pero por desgracia no había otra opción, tenían que descansar para volver al gremio, ya en otra ocasión cuando no se encontraran realizado alguna misión podrían ir a otro paseo como ese.

Cuando ella bajó su mirada, notó como se dirigían a la aldea para ser mas exactos en la parte donde habían hecho el banquete, a estas horas no había un alma rondando por ahí, y así con suma gracia aterrizó justo en el lugar donde se encontraban, colocando con delicadeza a la dragón slayer en tierra firme.

—Disculpa que el paseo no haya sido tan largo, pero es que… —No termino la frase porque fue silenciado cuando Wendy puso sus dedos en el labios del saiyajin ¿que diablos pasaba aquí?, ¡ESTO ERA EXTRAÑO! no cabe duda de que se estaba comportando diferente, su timidez desaparecía totalmente cuando estaba cerca de Gohan algo de lo que estaba agradecida.

—Gracias —Fue lo único que dijo mientras se posicionaba en frente de él y le daba un abrazo cariñoso, después de ese gesto Wendy fue a dormir a una de las chozas, el chico estaba sonrojado, pues la dragón slayer había despertado en el sentimientos que desconocida, era confuso pero a la vez agradable.

—De nada, supongo

**Y queda… FELIZ AÑO NUEEEEEEEEEEEEEVOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, espero que tengan dicha y prosperidad, se los deseo de buen corazón y que todos sus propósitos se cumplan, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, dentro de muy poco los juegos mágicos se acercan, solo esperen y la saga sera genial, nos leemos luego**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Tragedia**

Entrada del gremio…

Era cerca del mediodía y el equipo conformado por erza Wendy chale y gohan ya estaba a punto de llegar a Magnolia. Todos estaban entusiasmados por haber hecho una misión con una gran recompensa y sobre todo por no causar destrozos ya que gracias a la increíble fuerza de gohan el monstruo fue derrotado.

—Vaya me muero por llegar al gremio, juro que me comeré una res entera si hace falta— fue la afirmación del saiyajin mientras llevaba las manos a su estómago. Por supuesto, las tres chicas del grupo estaban sorprendidas de lo inhumano que puede ser el apetito del chico y conociendo sus hábitos, no era de sorprenderse que la afirmación del chico pudiera llevarla a cabo… literalmente.

— ¡PERO SI YA ACABAS DE TRAGAR!... ¿cómo es posible que ni siquiera llevamos más de dos horas y tengas hambre nuevamente? —la gatita no podía creer esto, sintiendo que hubiese insultado a alguien gohan bajo la cabeza apenado

— ¿porque te enojas charle?, ¿que no sabes que una buena alimentación es lo básico para un sano crecimiento? —La exceed cayó al suelo de espaldas por la estúpida afirmación del saiyajin —_no tienes vergüenza_ —oficialmente la gatita con alas perdió esperanzas alguna para reformar al saiyajin.

—Gohan, la prudencia es una virtud que todo mago de fairy tail posee, así que tú también debes aprender de eso, creo que me llevara un buen rato el corregir ese mal hábito alimenticio que tienes, lo siento pero ahora mismo llegando al gremio recibirás un escarmiento —la afirmación de Titania hizo que serios escalofríos recorrieran la espalda del joven son.

— ¿y no lo dejaras pasar aunque haya salido bien la misión? — Ahora chillaba asustado el pobre Gohan, quien ahora se veía como una pulga en comparación a Titania. Por alguna inexplicable razón, causada por las leyes que rigen el mundo del Anime, mandando a la mierda las leyes de la física y pueda esperase que ocurra cualquier cosa, lo único que la dragón Slayer podía hacer por el saiyajin, era rezar para que no sufriera tanto.

Erza estuvo a punto de responder, pero el saiyajin se le adelanto, pues no quería saber de qué se trataba el tortuoso castigo ya que con solo ver la faceta súper aterradora de Titania, sabía que iba a sufrir mucho, ya pensara en como saciar su hambre sin que fuera reprimido por Titania, pero ahora mismo debía poner en practica aquella frase tan famosa:

"_Corre por tu vida"_

—OH, VAYA MIREN… EL GREMIO ESTA CERCA —sin perder el tiempo gohan elevo su ki y fue volando con una velocidad cegadora hasta la entrada del gremio dejando por muy atrás a la dragón Slayer y a Titania, inconcientemente llevo a cabo otra frase famosísima, _"piernas para que las quiero"._

—Buenas tardes a todos—les saludó amablemente el saiyajin, pero como siempre la pelea campal estaba presente en todo el lugar, cabe mencionar que no sería una buena pelea campal al estilo fairy tail si no hubiera mesas, sillas y tarros con cerveza volando por todas partes, inmediatamente sintió una presencia que estaba a punto de entrar al gremio, una presencia que conocía muy bien, y como si fuera un _deja vu_, una mesa voladora iba a impactar con la chica que estaba entrado al gremio.

— ¡CUIDADO! —todo pasó en cuestión de milisegundos, La chica giró su cabeza, para notar con nerviosismo que estaba flotando en el aire a muchos metros del suelo, mientras la mesa voladora chocaba justo donde hace poco tiempo ella estaba parada, causándole un estremecimiento, pero cuando puso mayor atención a su entorno, entendió que se hallaba nuevamente en brazos del Saiyajin… la cara de la chica era al igual que un tomate, cuando rápidamente el recuerdo de aquella noche hermosa donde ambos fueron de paseo a las alturas le llego a la mente.

— Que bueno que llegue a tiempo, o esto hubiera terminado muy mal —el gremio entero dejo de pelear, mientras que las caras de todos no tenían precio, pues eran otra historia. Cuando menos estaban a punto de dales un infarto al ver como el chico flotaba como si nada en medio de todos, decir que evergreen estaba furiosa era poco, pues no podía concebir que alguien más aparte de ella tuviera la habilidad de volar.

Aun sin salir del trance vieron la parsimonia con la que Gohan descendía, a pesar de cargar a la dragón Slayer de una forma comprometedora cuando se llegó a escuchar el ligero tap de las botas de Gohan tocando suelo, pareció bajar a Natsu de la luna, quien no perdió tiempo alguno de gritarle —¡¿CÓMO MIERDA PUEDES VOLAR?!

Gohan ignoro por completo al impetuoso chico pelirrosa, pues la seguridad de Wendy era más importante, según a su parecer, noto como la chica se sujetaba fuertemente a el, haciendo que este le sonriera ya que a su criterio la chica peli azul no parecía querer soltarse del saiyajin.

— Wendy, ya puedes bajarte —sintió vergüenza, pues aún no se acostumbraba a la cercanía del saiyajin, al notar el extraño color que invadía el rostro, el joven son se preocupó, pues creía que a su nueva amiga le ocurría algo.

— Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿desde en la mañana te siento distante?, ¿te duele algo o tienes fiebre? —dijo el saiyajin mientras que la veía fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que muchos fisgones del gremio comenzaran a mal pensar.

—Etto, estoy… —dijo nerviosa al sentir como las miradas se posaban en los dos, cosa que pasaba desapercibida a gohan por razones que ella misma no podía entender.

—Ni hablar, tendré que usar esto —la tomo delicadamente del mentón y levemente puso su frente con la suya, todo esto fue con el fin de medir la temperatura de Wendy para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre, pero lamentablemente, los agremiados pensaban otra cosa, el calor de la sangre le subía por la cabeza de la dragón Slayer, pues el saiyajin estaba muy cerca a tal punto que parecía que ambos estaban cerca de hacer contacto de labios.

—Pues no veo problema alguno —dijo mientras que rápidamente se alejó de la dragón Slayer, pero al hacerlo vio como los agremiados les daban una mirada maliciosa — ¿que pasa chicos, tengo algo en la cara?

—Vaya, vaya, no perdieron el tiempo —les dijo cana con una mirada cargada de un atisbo de burla.

—pues si perdimos algo de tiempo —inocentemente gohan metía más la pata mientras adoptaba una expresión pensativa —con eso de caminar y hacer turnos para vigilar de noche ya que era una zona montañosa, pero no fue nada fuera de lo común

—Ya veo —les contesto cana con su misma mirada y tono que denotaba burla — así que… ¿Ya le pusiste el ojo a gohan–chan? —esta vez fue mirajane quien ataco a la desprevenida y ya avergonzada Wendy, quien no tenia en donde esconder la cara.

—Se guuuuuuuuuuuuuuustan —fue lo que dijo el gato azul

-—Idiota —dijo Charle al pobre de Happy

—que romántico, una niña tímida se enamoró perdidamente de un niño que tiene la mejor sonrisa del mundo, desde corta edad aprendió a amar como una verdadera mujer— la maga estelar al oír todos los descabellados comentarios dichos por los agremiados, en su mente de escritora aficionada empezó a desarrollar una historia de amor.

—Pero al destino le gusta hacer de las suyas pues pasan por muchas dificultades antes de que puedan estar juntos, pero sus sentimientos son más fuertes que la adversidad, pues no hay manera que ni la misma muerte sea capaz de separarla de su amado, ah ¡que hermosa historia de amor! —ahora fue levy quien añadió de su cosecha, inmediatamente una lluvia de ideas aparecen en la mente de la maga estelar, pues ya tenía visualizada la nueva novela romántico-dramática que iba a escribir pero decide guardársela para ella, pues tenía que ultimar detalles.

Wendy quería que se la tragase la tierra, pues ya estaba muy avergonzada, por otra parte la inocencia de gohan le impedía comprender que es lo que se referían aquellas mujeres con esa historia tan extraña según él, así que lo mejor era dejarlas que siguieran diciendo incoherencias y de paso aprovechando que estaba la multitud reunida para escaparse de las garras de Titania.

—Señor makarov —grito el chico con alegría mientras corría hacia el anciano que bebía una cerveza

—Veo que tuviste éxito en tu primera misión pequeño —contesto el anciano mientras acariciaba la cabeza del sonriente joven son

— ¡No lo va creer! —Saltó gohan con entusiasmo, acercándose al maestro del gremio con rapidez—. ¡Salvamos una aldea! Primero, fuimos carnada para un monstruo gigante, y luego jugué con el monstruo y lo mande a un lugar donde no causara más problemas y luego los aldeanos hicieron un gran banquete y luego Wendy y yo salimos de noche…

—Gohan —recrimino la exceed negando con la cabeza quien había salido del tumulto de gente—. No lo digas de esa forma, ¿quieres? porque luego los metiches —dijo mientras dirigía una mirada de desagrado hacia los miembros —podrían malpensar—aclaró, haciendo que al maestro le apareciera una gotita en la nuca

—Sí, sí, como sea —continuó el saiyajin con el mismo entusiasmo—. ¿En qué estaba...? ¡Ah, sí! Y luego Wendy dijo que quería ver las estrellas, y luego la cargue mientras volábamos al cielo, que por cierto era muy oscuro para mi gusto, pero pude notar que a ella le fascino mucho ya que se puso triste cuando aterrizamos en el campamento —los miembros dirigieron una mirada traviesa de nuevo hacia la dragón Slayer, quien a su vez le hacía señas para que ya cerrara la boca pero como gohan no parecía comprender del todo continuo con su relato.

—y luego dormimos en unas chozas, y luego busque el desayuno nuevamente, ah si por que déjeme decirle que en una noche entera montamos guardia y yo busque el desayuno al dia siguiente… ¿en dónde me quede?… Ah sí y luego nos dirigimos de regreso a magnolia y luego vinimos para acá. ¡Nunca pensé que un trabajo fuera tan divertido! ¡Wendy y charle son grandiosas! Al Igual que erza, pero ella me da miedo, pero aun así me agrada ¡Ella es una genio! ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Se hizo el silencio. Todos estaban en shock al notar la gran incontinencia verbal que tenía aquel chico con apetito insaciable. El joven son estaba agotado y respiraba con dificultad luego de soltar todo aquello. Wendy después de haberse librado de las incomodas preguntas se alarmó un poco, porque corrió a la barra de bebidas y le acercó un vaso de agua fresca al saiyajin, que él bebió agradecido.

—Bueno... me alegra saber que hayas disfrutado de tu primer trabajo —agradeció el sexto maestro, sonriendo un poco

—ok, entonces iré afuera, hasta luego señor makarov —dijo el joven son mientras ya tenía su parte de la recompensa y salía fuera del gremio, todo esto lo hizo para que la maga pelirroja no lo encontrare y le diera ese castigo tan aterrador.

—Oye… ¿adónde vas?

—A conocer la ciudad, enseguida vuelvo… y sin más emprendió vuelo, desconcertando a todos…

—Espera, PEDAZO DE CABRON, PELEA CONMIGO —Natsu intento alcanzar a su nuevo rival según sus palabras, pero gohan ya se habia alejado

—Aye, no te esfuerces Natsu, de seguro fue a ver a que restaurant deja en banca rota… —fue lo que dijo happy.

.

.

.

Gohan recorrió las amplias calles de magnolia mientras admiraba un paisaje bello buscando con urgencia un lugar en específico…

—Restaurante chow mein… mmm la comida de ahí se ve deliciosa —dijo gohan mientras literalmente un rio de baba caía de sus labios, pobre de los empleados de ahí, les iba a esperar una tarde de mucho trabajo pues el saiyajin tenía mucha hambre, y cuando un saiyajin quiere comer, quiere comer a la voz de YA

— ¡Mesero, otro plato por favor! —pidió enérgicamente Gohan, desde hace 20 minutos el saiyajin ya iba por su trigésimo quinto plato. Aprovechó de comer de todo: pato asado, tofu, bocados de cangrejo, sopa de wonton, tallarines fritos, pollo kung pao entre otros platillos de ahí.

Algunos metiches del lugar se preguntaban cómo es que un simple niño comiera muchos platillos a lo que ellos consideraban como costoso, pero para el joven guerrero de 12 años era perfecto ya que según él no comió bien durante el dia que acamparon, pero desde que recibió parte de su recompensa jamás había visto tantos ceros en su vida que no fueran nivel de pelea y por supuesto tenía que consentirse.

Hubo tres meseras que habían ido a la mesa del saiyajin solo para recoger la inmensa montaña de platos que el saiyajin había dejado a su paso… las meseras no pudieron evitar suspirar de alivio al ver como el saiyajin terminaba de comerse su trigésimo sexto plato…

— ¡AHH, ESTA DELICIOSO QUIERO MAS! —la expresión de shock de las meseras era un poema, pues pensaron que al fin terminaría su tortura, pero fueron traídas de regreso a la cruda realidad.

—Q-que, ¿o-otro?, P-Pero si ya has comido como por 40 personas —exclamo una de las meseras a punto de perder la poca cordura que tenia

—T-te equivocas hitomi-chan, e-era una ración como para 50 personas —corrigió otra de las meseras que estaba en el mismo estado que la primera

—No me importa cual haya sido la ración… —dijo la primera mesera empezando un arrebato —Y EN CUANTO A TI… MAS TE VALE QUE TENGAS PARA PAGAR ESTO O DE LO CONTRARIO… —sus labios fueron sellados al ver como el saiyajin sacaba de su bolsa un saco con mucho dinero

— ¿Con esto alcanza señorita? —pregunto con amabilidad el joven son, puesto que la mesera había sacado la cuenta por adelantado, y habiendo terminado de contar se quedo sin palabras, pues no podia creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo...

—S-sí, t-te alcanza y aun t-te sobraría mucho —respondió la otra mesera al mismo tiempo que no podía creer la cantidad de dinero que el chico traía consigo

—Entonces ¿puedo comer cuatro platos más? —se escuchó un ruido sonoro cuando las espaldas de todos los que estaban en el restaurante conocieron el suelo, ¿cómo era posible que el estómago de ese niño fuera una especie de pozo sin fondo que jamás terminaba por llenarse?

—n-no nos h-hacemos responsables si después tienes agruras e indigestión niño —dijo la mesera que había contado el dinero mientras se reincorporaba de la caída.

—Bueno, creo que tienen razón, se dice que hay que ser moderado para comer —una vez más todos cayeron de espaldas al mismo tiempo por el descabellado comentario del Saiyajin.

—AHORA SI YA ME HARTE, TE VOY A MATAR, NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES UN CLIENTE, CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE TE MATARE —se necesitó más de seis meseros para detener el arranque de ira de la mesera con el nombre de hitomi, para que no descargase su ira en el pobre niño quien solo vino a disfrutar de un delicioso platillo o más bien de 36 deliciosos platillos, tiempo después del pequeño intento de asesinato y de pagar la cuenta gohan salía del restaurante dispuesto a recorrer más sobre la magnífica ciudad.

—Gracias por la comida

—Que te vaya bien y por favor nunca vuelvas —se despidió en voz alta una de las anonadadas meseras que estaba junto a esa loca homicida, cabe resaltar que tenía el delantal mal colocado y los cabellos alborotados por todo el ajetreo de esa cena.

Al salir del restaurant, gohan giró la cabeza hacia el bosque del este, le pareció extraño oír quejidos de un animal, algo que sumamente le llamo la atención…

Cuando el saiyajin se adentró más al bosque vio algo que se movía entre los arbustos, se acercó y se fijó que era un pequeño cachorro que parecía un perro, tenía una piel gris claro, lucía muy hambriento y triste, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió levantarlo, para ayudarlo con sus heridas.

—Pobrecito, ¿tienes hambre?, ¿la tienes?, no te preocupes amiguito en un instante estarás como nuevo —pensó que lo más prudente era llevarlo al gremio, para que asi pudieran ayudarlo pero luego creyó que debía mostrárselo a Wendy primero para que ella supera que hacer, así que decidió buscarla por medio de su ki.

—Veamos ¿dónde estará Wendy?, ahora recuerdo que dijo que tenía que hacer unas compras hmmm… veamos… ESTUPENDO YA LA ENCONTRE y lanzándose a una velocidad sobre humana fue hacia la dirección de fairy hills.

.

.

.

—Vaya, así que ya eres parte del gremio —menciono el mago de hielo sonriendo mientras se abría camino hacia Trunks quien tenía la marca del gremio en su hombro izquierdo —muy bien, ahora mismo debes pelear contra uno de nosotros

— ¿Eh?, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué debo luchar contra uno de ustedes —pregunto el saiyajin confundido, mientras miraba a Lyon —Bueno, en nuestro gremio cualquier miembro nuevo tiene que luchar con cualquiera de los miembros actuales para ver como será clasificado en el gremio. —el híbrido saiyajin pareció comprender todo a la perfección quien asintió dando una respuesta afirmativa —Sin embargo, puedes elegir con quién quieres pelear sin que nosotros te digamos quien es el más fuerte y quién es el más débil. —Concluyo lyon

Lo entiendo perfectamente dijo Trunks y de inmediato comenzó a sentir el ki de los presentes, enfoco su vista en Chelia quien se impresiono por el poder que tenía en comparación con sherry, Yuka, Lyon, Jura y Toby. Pudo detectar que su nivel era increíble pero el quería un verdadero reto. Abrió los ojos mirando directamente en Jura, él se veía más fuerte que los demás puesto que una vez más detecto que su ki sobrepasaba por mucho a los presentes, así que era más sensato medir su fuerza contra el mago santo.

Lyon se dio cuenta de que Trunks enfocaba su vista Jura. Sabiendo las intenciones de trunks todos los miembros del gremio pensaron que el chico estaba mal de sus facultades mentales.

—Deseo llevar el combate con usted jura-san —el mago santo sólo asintió y caminó hacia el saiyajin mientras extendía su mano para dar un apretón. —Que gane el mejor —Trunks sonrió y tomó la mano de Jura sonriendo.

Con una sonrisa desafiante miro al mago santo mientras soltaba su mano —y dígame… ¿Cuándo vamos a luchar? —no pudo ocultar su emoción, después de todo la sangre de la familia guerrera que estaba en su interior hervía estrepitosamente, mientras que su cuerpo ya estaba ansioso por una pelea y al igual que en la comida, cuando un saiyajin quería pelear, quería pelear a la voz de YA…

—Veo que ya estas ansioso si eres tan amable sígueme a la arena de entrenamiento —dijo mientras se abría paso seguido por todos los miembros.

Trunks se había llevado una gran sorpresa al mirar a su alrededor. El campo de entrenamiento era tan grande que podría rivalizar con el lugar en donde cell había organizado su torneo de artes marciales. El suelo debajo de él estaba hecho de rocas sólidas que parecían difíciles de romper. Tenía una zona con asientos en los que la gente puede ver o esperar su turno. Sencillamente era un lugar perfecto para entrenar.

—Puedo ver con satisfacción que te gustó el lugar —Trunks salió de su estupor y miró a Jura que estaba de pie junto a él. Se dio cuenta de que los demás miembros tales como Sherry, Yuka, Toby, Lyon, Chelia e incluso Ooba estaban sentados en los asientos disponibles mientras estaban a punto de ver el evento.

Tanto Jura y Trunks se fueron a otro lado de la arena. Ooba se levantó de su lugar —Pueden empezar.

Trunks no espero más e inicio su acometida mientras corría hacia el mago santo a una velocidad increíble, los demás se impresionaron de su velocidad, pero para el saiyajin este era un paso de tortuga, el guerrero de la corporación capsula noto como jura se mantenía en pie mientras esperaba su ataque. Tan pronto como Trunks estaba listo para golpear a jura en el estómago. Se sorprendió como Jura usó su mano derecha mientras un temblor ocurría en el suelo.

Sin imaginárselo trunks sintió que el poderoso puño de jura estaba cerca de el a una velocidad inhumana, pero el saiyajin había leído perfectamente todos sus movimientos y claro estaba, aunque el ataque de jura fue a una gran velocidad, para el todo paso en cámara lenta, sin embargo el ataque ocurrió inevitablemente creando una cortina de humo.

—Ah, pobre chico —declaró Sherry angustiada —rayos aun, sabiendo que no tenía la oportunidad contra Jura, todavía me pregunto por qué lo escogió —ren estaba decepcionado por que la batalla había acabado muy pronto, Lyon se limitó a sacudir la cabeza —¿Qué tal si le dejamos elegir a otro oponente en cuanto se recupere de sus her… no completo su frase por que se llevó una gran sorpresa al igual que los demás miembros, no podía creer lo que veía cuando el polvo se había esfumado del campo de entrenamiento

Trunks bloqueo el ataque de Jura con su mano izquierda; esto retaba por mucho a la lógica POR DIOS… ¡bloqueó uno de los ataques más poderosos del Jura con una sola mano!, por su parte Jura estaba en total shock sabía que Trunks se veía fuerte pero…bloquear su ataque con una mano era una locura total.

Trunks con insultante facilidad empujo la mano del mago santo lejos de el creando una apertura que no desaprovecho y le propino un fuerte gancho con su mano derecha hacia el mentón de Jura. Jura pudo sentir que casi se le quebraba la mandíbula pues el chico si que pegaba muy pero muy fuerte, sin embargo fue capaz de recuperar el equilibrio y antes de que su cuerpo tocara la tierra dio una voltereta con gracia aterrizando en el suelo.

Jura sonrió pues no esperaba que el chico fuera tan fuerte, mientras que al mismo tiempo se sobaba la mandíbula, el saiyajin apenas uso un 15 por ciento de su fuerza total y aun así se excedió, pues de haber aplicado mucha más fuerza, literalmente lo hubiera decapitado —Parece que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces —Trunks bajó la mano derecha que se había quedado en su lugar desde el golpe.

Cuando se puso de cabeza y comenzó a hacer flexiones sobre su dedo índice, el mago santo notó una vez más el excepcional estado físico del chico. La maestra también se percató de ello, tal vez con la fuerza de trunks tenía esperanzas de ganar los juegos mágicos que se acercaban, no incluirlo a su equipo sería una verdadera estupidez.

Por supuesto, jura no se quedó de pie sin hacer nada. Una vez más, se abalanzó sobre el joven guerrero, sólo que mucho más rápido que antes, propinándole un brutal golpe. Al percatarse de ello, Trunks dio una voltereta y se puso fuera del alcance de su ataque, el cual destrozó el suelo en el que se encontraba previamente el joven guerrero.

—Subestimar a tu oponente te puede costar la vida, pero te felicito por anticiparte a mi ataque

—Vaya se nota que usted es muy impaciente. Está bien, creo que ya es suficiente calentamiento —con eso, Trunks se colocó en posición.

A juzgar por su extraña vestimenta y actitud confiada, el mago santo imaginó que el chico era un artista marcial y uno muy experimentado. La impecable postura de Tigre que había adoptado, indicaba un profundo conocimiento en Kung Fu, que aunado a su gran potencia física, podía resultar devastador. Tenía que cuidarse de sus golpes, ya que uno de ellos casi le rompe la mandíbula.

—**Rock Avalanche** —Jura levantó la mano y apuntó a Trunks causando que una enorme roca que estaba detrás de los troncos estallaron en rocas más pequeñas todo flotando en el aire. Con otro movimiento de las manos las rocas se precipitaron a una velocidad increíble hacia Trunks. Trunks una vez más vio esto a cámara lenta y sin ningún problema esquivo cada una de las rocas con facilidad. Mientras que el saiyajin esquivaba las rocas, no se dio cuenta que detrás de los troncos el mago santo estaba extendiendo una de sus manos con el índice y el dedo medio extendido, apuntando directamente hacia él.

—**Iron Rock Fist **—un gran puño se formó a partir de muchas rocas hacia Trunks, Trunks volvió hacia el puño mientras reunía un poco de ki en su brazo derecho para asestar un buen golpe certero, al golpear el puño de roca este se destruyó cual frágil cristal cayendo pedazos pequeños de tierra al suelo.

—NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO —grito el mago de hielo conmocionado, pues el chico nuevo con vestimenta extraña estaba dándole pelea al mago santo y parece que no se está agotando

Jura apenas comprendía lo que había pasado. De haber recibido el ataque, podría encontrarse bastante lastimado. La pérdida de concentración, no le hizo percatarse del descomunalmente veloz desplazamiento de Trunks justo a sus espaldas.

— ¡nunca le dé la espalda a su oponente! —Su rostro conoció el nudillo del saiyajin mandándolo a volar por varios metros, el intenso dolor no le dejaba pensar con claridad, de forma que nada pudo hacer ante el nuevo ataque de su oponente. Aún no había terminado su desplazamiento forzoso cuando, sin explicación alguna, Trunks ya se encontraba sobre él y lo pateaba en la espalda. Esto hizo que el indefenso mago santo comenzará otro desplazamiento a dirección opuesta, estrellándose con fuerza sobre uno de los árboles partiéndolo en el proceso.

Todos tenían la mandíbula en el suelo al ver como el mago santo era apaleado con mucha facilidad, mientras que, aun en el suelo el mago santo apretó los dientes en señal de sufrimiento. Con una mano sostenía su mejilla que había recibido el golpe, sobre el cual apareció casi de inmediato un moretón, mientras sentía como su espalda lo estaba matando del dolor.

—Vamos jura-san, ¿qué sucede?, aún tiene mucha energía —dijo el saiyajin mientras observaba como el mago santo se ponía de pie — ¿bien no quiere venir?, entonces yo iniciare el ataque

— **¡TALUS!** —gritó Jura al mismo tiempo un pilar se levantó de la tierra estrepitosamente muchos pedazos de tierras del tamaño descomunal se dirigían hacia trunks

—HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA —rasgando el aire con su feroz rugido de guerrero saiyajin que era, el aura azul característica de todos los guerreros z revoloteaba alrededor de él, bailando sutilmente pero al mismo tiempo con violencia, mientras pedazos de concreto levitaban alrededor del, producto de la manifestación poderosa de su ki.

Alzando los brazos el joven guerrero, expulsando aún más su ki, desvió los descomunales pedazos de tierra hacia direcciones diferentes, viendo el aura violenta de ki de trunks, jura inicio el proceso de aumentar la magia descomunalmente, tal y como hizo gildarts cuando peleo con Natsu.

—Ahora te mostrare uno de mis más poderosos ataques —jura sonrió con sorna mientras levantaba sus dedos índice y medio, trunks al ver que la tierra alrededor de él se mecía con violencia, esto no supuso nada bueno para el…

—**Iron Rock Spikes** —Una enorme explosión retumbó a través de la arena de entrenamiento como una luz azul tomó forma bajo el área deTrunks. El suelo tembló con tanta furia que Chelia cayó de rodillas y Sherry cayó al suelo. —Haz que se detenga —gritó Sherry ya que el golpe fue demasiado para que ella pudiera manejarlo, esto ya estaba llegando al punto de la culminación.

—Jura —gritó Lyon muy exaltado —esta vez si te excediste este ataque probablemente pudo matarlo. —Lyon volteo a ver a sherry quien se veía aterrada por la situación —tenemos que auxiliarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde andado —todos los miembros estaban a punto de ir hacia la zona cubierta de polvo para curar a Trunks. —Alto sherry —la susodicha dio la vuelta para ver que Ooba seguía mirando hacia la zona afectada —Esto no ha terminado todavía.

Todos vieron estupefactos como el chico estaba flotando en el aire sin heridas, como si nada hubiera pasado

— ¿Qué significa esto?, de donde… —esta vez Lyon sintió terror, para ser alguien que haya salido a salvo de uno de los ataques más devastadores de jura, solo significaba una cosa… ese chico era un monstruo

—Vaya eso fue muy peligroso, fácilmente pudo matar a alguien con esa técnica tan mortífera —le dijo Trunks al anonado mago santo quien no podía creer como es que haya salido ileso, el guerrero del futuro se preparaba para dar el golpe final —lo siento pero ya es hora de que esto se acabe.

Apenas manifestó eso, jura sintió un poderoso impacto sobre el brazo que le hizo sentir un dolor de los mil demonios, cuando giró su rostro, vio que el joven guerrero le había propinado una patada lateral, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dislocarle el brazo. Fue tan grande la velocidad del chico, que no notó su presencia hasta que lo tuvo justo a su lado.

Pero el mago santo era reconocido por su tenacidad al dolor. Tan pronto como recibió el golpe, respondió con un certero y veloz puñetazo, que dio de lleno en el rostro del joven guerrero, el ataque fue tan repentino que retrocedió muchos pasos atrás, jura estaba en aprietos, ahora que su extremidad había quedado inútil, ya no podía hacer más conjuros poderosos.

—**Big bang attack** —moviendo sus manos a una velocidad monstruosa, se preparó para disparar una esfera de ki hacia su adversario, quien a duras penas logro esquivar de milagro gracias a un salto que dio.

El guerrero Saiyajin se posicionó justo encima de jura, sólo para asestarle una poderosa patada sobre su pecho. El mago santo empezó a descender velozmente, como si se tratase de un meteorito, impactando una vez más contra el suelo del bosque, sólo que con una fuerza muchísimo mayor que antes.

El choque fue tan potente, que levantó una gran nube de polvo y tierra por doquier. Todos los presentes, se vieron obligados a cubrirse los ojos para protegerse. Cuando la nube de polvo se desvaneció lo suficiente, el resto de los miembros gremio tenían una visión clara de lo que estaba pasando, el cuerpo de jura estaba enterrado en un profundo cráter en el suelo, resultado del violento aterrizaje Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad mientras contemplaban como Trunks estaba encima de él apuntando su espada al cuello. Ooba fue la primera capaz de recuperarse.

—Parece que Trunks es el ganador —afirmó la anciana. Tan pronto como Trunks, escucho esto envainó su espada. Miró a jura quien apenas podia mantener la conciencia, en un gesto humanitario y de buen deportista extendió su mano para ayudar al mago santo.

Jura miró a Trunks mientras veía estirada su mano antes de sonreír y de aceptarla. —Parece que me derrotaste justamente —Lyon y los demás miembros posaron su mirada en Trunks, la escena era muy increíble, un recién llegado ha derrotado a uno de los 10 poderosos magos santos. No sólo eso, sino que no se veía cansado en absoluto.

—Gracias, fue una buena pelea —le dijo Trunks. Tan pronto como el apretón de manos terminó se dirigió hacia Ooba. —Bueno creo que necesito realizar un trabajo —la maestra del gremio sonrió, ooba creyo que realmente se había sacado la lotería al encontrar a un poderoso guerrero como lo era trunks y que además era muy apuesto, pero lo que no sabia es que también fairy tail encontró a un guerrero pero que supera por mucho a Trunks.

.

.

.

Mirajane, Lucy y Wendy tenían un baño en conjunto mientras platicaban de temas triviales…

—de vez en cuando un buen baño es bueno para aliviar el estrés ¿no lo crees chicas? —La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza dando una respuesta afirmativa —me pregunto que estará haciendo gohan en estos momentos —prosiguió la dragón Slayer mientras sentía el agua recorrer por su sedoso pelo.

—Vaya ¿lo extrañas mucho verdad? —pregunto con picardía la maga estelar

—Etto, pues es que me da pendiente que se pueda perder y pues…

—que no te de pena, se ve que en muy poco tiempo le tomaste mucho aprecio, es algo natural… —fue la respuesta de la peliblanca, al oír esto la chica muy apenada no supo que contestar después

Después de que las chicas fueran hacer unas compras, notaron que un objeto no identificado volaba con mucha rapidez hacia ellas, conforme el objeto descendía, se pudo apreciar que no era un objeto si no alguien a quien todos conocían muy bien.

— ¿Gohan que haces aquí? —pregunto exaltada Lucy, al ver el abrupto aterrizaje del saiyajin quien se veía desesperado

—Hola ¿cómo están? —Saludo agitado —necesito tu ayuda Wendy

—Gohan-chan no puedes estar aquí, este lugar es solo para mujeres —le recrimino un poco molesta la peliblanca

—No lo sabía perdón, pero aun así es urgente —las tres chicas y la exceed notaron la desesperación del híbrido saiyajin

—Todo estará bien dime ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó la dragón slayer con buena voluntad, la exceed se había fijado muy bien en un bulto que traía el joven guerrero en sus manos — ¿Qué es lo tienes ahí? —pregunto con curiosidad la gatita, las dos magas se fijaron que gohan sostenía un pequeño cachorro y empezaron a sentir un poco de lastima por él pero por otra parte los temores de la exceed se hicieron realidad.

—KYAAAAAAA, ¡ES UN PERRO!, ALÉJALO DE MI, ALÉJALOOOOO —chillaba exageradamente la exceed, algo muy raro en su comportamiento, pues la mayoría del tiempo estaba muy seria.

—Pero que dices, si es muy bonito —contesto el joven guerrero mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, la exceed chillaba y pataleaba, haciendo que una gota de sudor recorriera por las nucas de las tres magas.

Bueno lo encontré abandonado en un bosque y pues vi que estaba muy hambriento y lastimado —Sí, se nota —dijo lucy sintiendo lastima por el cachorro. —Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo? —dijo angustiado el joven son.

—Permíteme ayudarlo —Wendy sostuvo con delicadeza al pequeño can, mientras que uso su magia curativa para sanar al pequeño cachorro de las heridas que tenía, cuando el cachorro se había recuperado por completo comenzó a ladrar con alegría viendo a su salvador

—vaya, eres increíble, te pareces a dende —una vez mas dijo las cosas sin pensar, pues estaba dejando escapar información muy valiosa

— ¿Dende? —preguntaron confusas las tres magas

—ahh bueno, es que es un amigo que tengo que al igual que Wendy puede sanar las heridas de otros —termino explicar el joven son rascándose un poco la cabeza.

—Oye parece que tiene hambre —comento Mirajane al ver como el perrito movía su cola de un lado a otro

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo gohan mientras reía —entonces iré a cómprarle comida —sin decir más emprendió vuelo para conseguir alimento para el perrito que encontro

Tiempo después gohan había vuelto con el alimento para que pudiese comer el pequeño cachorro, ahora se encontraban en medio de una pradera mientras que las tres magas observaban como gohan jugaba animadamente con el perrito mientras le lanzaba una pelota, cortesía de la maga estelar quien amablemente le dio una pelota a gohan para que pudiese jugar con el perro…

—Increíble, ya aprendiste a traer la pelota amiguito —el saiyajin acaricio la cabeza del perrito quien ladraba con alegría

—Muy bien hazlo otra vez, aquí va —y haciendo uso de su fuerza descomunal gohan lanzo la pelota a una distancia mucho más lejos, instintivamente el can fue en búsqueda del objeto esférico mientras que el saiyajin reía con diversión.

El pequeño can era un blanco de una arma de alto calibre quien lo apuntaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había ocurrido algo sumamente inesperado, el pequeño can dejo de correr pues se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, el pequeño cuerpo del can fue perforado por una bala mágica muy poderosa, y ante una mirada de shock de todos los presentes, el cuerpo del animalito cayó al piso dejando a su paso un rio de sangre.

Incluso charle quien repudiaba al animal, sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos, pues no esperaba que alguien tuviera el corazón tan frio como para asesinar al cachorro.

Wendy llevo sus manos a su boca en señal del shock por la escena tan sangrienta, Mirajane y lucy buscaron con sus miradas al responsable de aquel acto tan cruel, la ira estaba presente en ellas dos y estaban dispuestas a castigar al tipo a cualquier costo.

Pero el más conmocionado de todos fue gohan quien solo abrió los ojos a tal punto que casi se le salían de las cuencas viendo como su nuevo y peludo amiguito estaba en el suelo sin que moviera ni un musculo, por culpa de un imbécil que había lanzado el tiro lleno de violencia, la intensa furia que corría alrededor de sus venas, tanto así que su expresión era perturbadora.

—JAJAJAJA LO ELIMINE.

gohan inmediatamente volteo a ver al estúpido que se atrevió a asesinar al pobre perrito. El desconocido lo miraba con un par de resplandecientes ónices que hacían de ojos, tan terribles, que congelaron su sangre en el acto. Más sorprendente fue cuando evidenció que los irises del chico, titilaban sin cesar, alternando aquel color azabache por uno verde jade.

La mirada de gohan se afiló mientras que sus ojos dejaban de titiritar, mostrando sus ojos de color verde jade pero sin aun cambiar el color de su pelo…

**Casi lo olvido. En el siguiente capítulo ya entraremos a la saga de los juegos mágicos, en ese caso, tendré que ponerme manos a la obra para no tardar en actualizar ¿cómo terminara esto?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos, otra cosa, les gusta la pareja de gohan x wendy, necesito que me lo hagan saber por reviews.**


End file.
